


Fire and Ice

by GellyBelly13



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cliche title, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, fox AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GellyBelly13/pseuds/GellyBelly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice, from what I've tasted of desire,I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice, Is also great, And would suffice. -Robert Frost A century old clash between fire and ice ensues, but what does this mean for the two fox kings stuck in the middle? Mikorei Fox AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know I should be updating my other fics but after seeing this pixiv artist’s lovely artwork (http:// www. pixiv.net /member_illust.php?id=3742025) this idea just wouldn’t leave my mind so I HAD to write it. MikoRei is a pairing I’ve always wanted to write for and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. This fic is planned for 10 chapters and I’ll be releasing a chapter each month. I hope you all enjoy this fic because it’s been a blast to write, although a bit emotional. Enjoy and don’t hesitate to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Illustration of young fox Reisi and Mikoto drawn by the artist I mentioned above:  
> http:// www.pixiv.net /member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=41752352&page=6

Long ago, a war broke out between the rival Red and Blue fox tribes of the north. In the final battle the opposing kings from each tribe faced off in one of the most beautiful and terrifying displays of power either tribe had ever seen. In the end, however, the Blue fox tribe king was victorious and the Red fox king was killed. This sent the Red fox tribe into almost a decade of disorganization and inner strife over who would take over the throne next. The Blue fox tribe did not have it much easier. Only a few years after the defeat of the Red fox king, the Blue fox king fell ill and died. The exact reason for his illness was never known; some speculate poison and others say the exertion of defeating another king finally caught up to him. Either way, the incident left the former Blue fox king’s only son as the heir to the throne. Since the tribe could not agree on an intermediary ruler and there was no threat of an immediate attack from any enemy, considering the Red foxes were at a far greater loss than them, they decided to let the council rule as a unit rather than any one person. Until the young son of the late Blue King was old enough, there would be no true king for the Blue foxes to serve. Both tribes underwent a long King-less period where each of their strengths declined. This was not the first time something of this magnitude had happened to either tribe, but very rarely did an incident like this coincide in both tribes. Many saw this as an omen, or curse upon the tribes, an established and twisted destiny neither could escape. From the formation of the tribes to the foreseeable future, their fates would somehow be intertwined. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“It’s cold,” a young blue fox whispered as he stepped out into the forested terrain behind his large home. 

“Well, that’s a strange thing to say master Reisi, it’s barely the beginning of winter and our tribe isn’t usually so sensitive to the cold. On top of that you’re so warmly dressed,” a servant commented, as she stepped outside with him. 

Reisi was indeed adequately dressed for the frigid weather outside. On top of his own warm fur around his tail and ears, he had on many layers of traditional Blue Fox robes and a bulky white fur shawl that matched his tail. His garments were elaborately decorated with embroidered patters around the neck, cuff, and hip areas of each of his robes. All the symbols carefully etched into the fine material were of relevance to the Blue fox tribe and its royal linage. The color scheme of his clothing was also a symbol of the Blue fox tribe. He was dressed head to toe in different shades of white, blue and purple, that both complimented his fur and matched his violet eyes. On the front of his outer robe were the symbols of his status as the heir to the throne; two gray-blue royal tassels that hung just above the obi tied around his waist. 

The young fox wrinkled his nose, “I’m aware that foxes from our tribe are far less sensitive to the cold than many other tribes, but I’m still young. It could just be that my body hasn’t acclimated to my powers and environment properly yet,” he eloquently said in response to her comment. 

The maid laughed, “You sure are a smart boy, aren’t you master Reisi?”

Reisi gave her a polite smile but did not answer the maid this time, and although he usually enjoyed her company he chose to silently rub his hands together and walk further into the thicket. When the maid made to follow him he finally spoke again, “Please don’t follow me Ryoko, I won’t wander too far, I promise. I would just like to be alone for a little while.” 

“But master Reisi what if-“ She began to protest, but was cut off by the raise of Reisi’s hand before she could fully express her worries. 

“Nothing will happen, Ryoko, I’ll be back before dinner,” he assured her, lowering his raised hand as he smiled at her, reassuringly. 

Ryoko heaved a sigh, “Alright, but don’t go too far down the mountain and don’t let the council know I let you wander in the woods alone,” she warned. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be our secret Ryoko, I’ll see you back at the house in a bit,” And with those parting words and another reassuring smile sent Ryoko’s way, Reisi was finally left alone in his exploration. 

It had been about two year since his father had passed and this was the first time since then that he had been able to explore the woods alone. For a while Reisi was unwilling to leave the house, but after a year of being cooped up he longed to go outside and see the world that his father had taught him to cherish, while he was still alive. He hadn’t even checked on the bed of snow drop’s he and his father had planted together all those years ago, and he feared they were no longer there. As he made his way through the forest that had grown almost unfamiliar to him, he regretted not having the initiative to come earlier. When he arrived at the familiar clearing where the delicate flowers had been planted he was surprised to see that there was someone already there, tending to the small flower bed. The young boy pulling weeds from the bed was probably around his age and Reisi was even more surprised to see the crimson red tail and ears that immediately identified the boy as a member of the Red fox tribe. Reisi had always heard that the Red foxes were violent and brutish, but had never taken most of the talk about them seriously. Upon seeing the boy in front of him lazily, but gently, taking care of the small bed of snow drops, he knew he was wise to ignore such idol gossip. 

He stepped closer to the other boy and made himself known, “Hello,” he called out clearly. 

The Red fox boy stopped what he was doing and slowly turned his head in Reisi’s direction. His vibrant amber eyes met Reisi’s violet ones and the little prince was stunned momentarily. “Did you want something with me?” The red fox replied rudely. 

Reisi was taken aback by the curt response but tried his best to not let the other see his surprise. He cleared his throat a bit before answering, “Well, not you specifically, no. I came here to see those snow drops you’re tending to,” he explained. 

The red haired boy raised a brow, “The flowers? Were you the one that planted them or something?” he asked. 

This time Reisi was ready for the rude reply and answered without hesitation, “My father and I did, yes, although I haven’t come to see them in two years. I’m surprised they’re still alive. Have you been taking care of them?” Reisi returned. 

The other boy was quiet for a moment, contemplating his response, before he finally answered, “Sort of. My mother was the one who originally started taking care of them. She loves flowers so she tends to a lot of beds around the forest. Sometimes she makes me help her and this is the one that’s the farthest away from her other beds, so she asked me to look after it for her. I mean it’s a pain but I don’t hate flowers or anything.” 

Reisi was amused by the boy’s response, especially the rasp in his voice that made it seem like he had just woken up and was still groggy. Reisi smiled softly at the boy and stepped closer to the bed of snow drops, “Well thank you, to both you and your mother, for keeping them alive.” He knelt down next to the small buds and stared at them fondly.   
Since he was completely absorbed in looking at the small white flowers, he missed the red foxes’ curious stare and was subsequently surprised by his question, “Hey, aren’t you a Blue fox?” he asked abruptly.

Reisi turned to him, unfazed, “Yes, I am aware of my own tribal affiliation.” 

“You talk funny, too,” the other boy added, looking at Reisi more intently now. 

“Well that was rather rude,” Reisi responded quietly, he thought his speech was clear and proper what was so ‘funny’ about it?

“You do know I’m a Red fox, right?” The boy asked, still wearing a look somewhere between confusion and curiosity. 

“Yes, it’s quite easy to tell what you are by the color of your fur,” Reisi affirmed, still slightly peeved by the boys’ words. 

“Then why are you taking to me?” The boy asked again, even more perplexed by Reisi’s indifference. 

“Excuse me?” The little prince asked, forgetting his annoyance and focusing on his newfound confusion. 

“My dad said that all Blue foxes think they’re better than everyone else. He said if I ever met one they’d either try to kill me or not even give me the time of day. You’re way different from that,” The red head explained. 

Reisi had to let out a light laugh at the explanation, because the red fox boy had just accurately described almost every council member Reisi knew. “Well the things some Blue foxes say about Red foxes aren’t that pleasant either. The only thing I had heard was that Red foxes were all dangerous and violent, but after seeing you tend to the flowers, I knew those rumors weren’t true,” Reisi said as he offered the boy another smile and this time it was returned. 

“You’re a little weird, but definitely not bad. My name’s Mikoto, what’s yours?” The boy, Mikoto, greeted as he lazily grinned at Reisi. 

Reisi smiled even wider at Mikoto’s newfound friendliness, “My names Reisi, It’s nice to meet you Mikoto,” he replied. 

At the ripe ages of eight, Mikoto and Reisi overcame the many centuries of accumulated strife between their tribes on their first meeting in that small clearing. It took one afternoon for Reisi to finally make a true friend. He knew he could count on Seiri but he didn’t have someone whom he felt didn’t judge him or hold him on a pedestal because of his position; someone whose honesty he felt he could truly value. Mikoto finally found someone who wasn’t awe-stuck or intimidated by him upon first meeting him and he appreciated that more than the young Blue fox would ever know. As the snow drops that were so lovingly tended to began to bloom, so did a new friendship.


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy chapter 2 as well! It's actually on time! Don't hesitate to let me know what you think, and Happy Holiday's.

Some years later 

“Have you finished looking over the proposals your highness?” Seiri asked as she entered through the large double doors that lead to Reisi’s study. She gave a short bow after she closed the heavy door behind her.

“Just about, I’ll be taking my afternoon walk once I’ve completed them,” Reisi answered as he skimmed over yet another long document. 

It was a snowy Sunday afternoon and like almost every Sunday since he was ten years old, he purposefully left most of his schedule open. Sunday’s were special and the only day Reisi ever looked forward to, not solely because he could take a break from his many responsibilities, but because Sunday’s were the only times he could truly be ‘Reisi’ with the person he cared for most. There was always someone waiting for him on Sunday afternoons. 

“Should I tell the cooks to expect you for lunch or dinner today, your highness?” Seiri asked as she respectfully stood by the door. 

Reisi signed the paper he had been reading before he looked up to properly greet her, “Tell them to make my dinner and leave it in my room, I’ll eat it whenever I come back. They don’t have to worry about my lunch for today.” He said as he organized the documents that remained scattered on his desk and neatly set them in a pile with all the other completed pages. “Done,” he announced almost merrily as he stood from his desk. 

“Understood. Are you sure you won’t take any guards with you?” The tall blond woman asked as she watched him put on his over-robe and white fur shawl. She already knew the answer, of course. 

She asked him this question every Sunday and like every Sunday before, Reisi’s response was also the same, “Thank you for your concern, Seiri, but I’ll be fine.”   
Seiri nods her head in understanding and doesn’t push the matter any further. Reisi smiles at his old friend and pats her shoulder as he walks past her, “Don’t wait up, I’ll be back before dawn, captain.” 

“There is no need for you to address me with such respect, your highness,” She said, smiling at him as she followed him out of his study. 

“The same goes for you,” He retorted. “Take care of things here while I’m out.” 

“Of course, your highness!” She answered animatedly as she gave him a deep bow. 

Reisi couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips and the small grin that occupied them afterwards. She was ridiculously loyal, but he was ultimately grateful for her presence in his life. 

Without further ado, he walked out of the large house and into the brisk afternoon air. He made his way to the immense forest he was now intimately familiar with and walked down the worn path he took every Sunday. When he finally reached the end of the narrow dirt path he entered a clearing that was now completely covered in snow drops. The tiny bed he and Mikoto tended to fourteen years ago spread little by little until it completely overtook the small clearing. Reisi stepped through the flowers carefully, making sure not to crush any of the delicate buds under his stride as he made his way to the figure lying down amongst the multitude of small white flowers. It still astounded him how Mikoto could fall asleep anywhere, at anytime, with little difficulty. The Blue fox gracefully sat down beside the sleeping Red fox and smiled fondly at his companion. Reisi gently pushed aside one of the straps of Mikoto’s headpiece and fluidly leaned over the sleeping fox, ghosting his lips over the red-head’s warm ones. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Reisi whispered as he slowly pulled back, the fond smile never leaving his lips. 

Even at the feather-light touch Mikoto began to stir. One of his ears twitched at the top of his head and he groggily cracked open his eyes. When his foggy mind finally cleared, the red fox looked up at Reisi and smiled, “Hey,” he said. 

“Hello,” Reisi returned the greeting and the smile. He began to gently comb his long pale fingers through Mikoto’s crimson locks, helping ease the Red fox into awareness. 

“What time is it?” Mikoto asked, voice still laced with sleep as he stayed lying down, enjoying the attention Reisi was giving him. 

“Late afternoon, did you wait long?” Reisi replied, continuing to stroke Mikoto’s hair. 

“Not more than usual, maybe an hour or two,” Mikoto said, plainly.

“Hm,” Reisi hummed in acknowledgement and leaned down once more to capture the other foxes’ lips. This time Reisi pressed his lips firmly against the red-heads and Mikoto reciprocated the intimate action. 

Reisi pulled away after a moment and Mikoto gave a small noise of protest. The Blue fox gave a sly grin as he stared down at the red-head and said, “Shall I make it up to you?”  
Mikoto grinned and proceeded to switch their positions, hovering over Reisi. “I guess you’re usually pretty good at that,” and as soon as the words left his lips, he occupied them with Reisi’s once again. 

The blue fox grinned into the kiss and re-tangled his fingers in Mikoto’s fiery hair. He slipped Mikoto’s headpiece off and set it aside as the red fox easily removed Reisi’s fur shawl and unfastens his outer robe. 

Just like every Sunday since their relationship had taken a romantic turn, they made love amongst the snowdrops and momentarily forgot about all their worries and responsibilities. In these tender moments, they ignored the fact that they were the Kings of opposing tribes, they forgave each other for the wounds they had inflicted upon one another in battle, and they pretended that being together like this always, was a real possibility. 

Contrary to Reisi’s theory when he was younger, he never did get used to the cold and was still very sensitive to it. No one but Mikoto knew this though and as they lay naked together in the field of snowdrops, limbs entwined and skin touching skin, Reisi curled his tail around himself and allowed Mikoto to hold him in his warm embrace. The Red fox radiated heat thanks to his innate power over fire and would always share his warmth with the sensitive blue fox. Sharing body heat like this had become a habit. Ever since they were children Mikoto noticed how hard winter was on Reisi and never hesitated to offer the blue fox a place in his arms. 

As Reisi basked in Mikoto’s warmth the redhead returned the favor from earlier and ran his fingers, soothingly, through the other’s blue hair.   
“How was your week?” the Red fox King asked. 

Reisi let out an exasperated sigh, “Same as every other week; stressful.” 

“The council at your throat again?” Mikoto asked, gently nuzzling the side of Reisi’s head. 

“As per usual, every time the most minor thing happens with the Red tribe they want to start a war. As things are now, the hostility between the two tribes is far more controlled than it was in the past, I don’t understand what those old fools are thinking,” Reisi sighed again leaning further into Mikoto’s side, “It’s as if they don’t trust my judgment, I’ve already been king for over four years. If I wanted their input on the state of affairs I’d ask for it.” 

“I understand where you’re coming from, and it’s not just the old farts of your council that can’t move on. There’s always at least one group of brats in the village that want to start an all out war with the Blues. Conflict now and again is inevitable, but a war is out of the question,” Mikoto said, never removing his hand from Reisi’s hair. 

Reisi brought his hand up to his mouth as he let out a small laugh, “Well that was an awfully mature response from you, Mikoto. I’m sure Izumo would be proud,” he teased. 

Mikoto frowned, “What? I can be serious. I’ve been a king longer than you, after all.”

Reisi rolled his eyes, “A year more doesn’t count at this point, Mikoto. Our experience level might as well be the same.” 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Reisi,” Mikoto teased back as he nipped at the tip of Reisi’s ear. 

“I always remember that being your job, though,” Reisi retorted, smirking up at the red-head and nipping him gently under his chin.

The Red fox scoffed but pulled Reisi in closer. They were quiet for a moment after that exchange, simply enjoying the little time they had to themselves.

Then, out of nowhere, Mikoto asked, “Do you think we’ll ever be able to be like this all the time?”

“Mikoto…” Reisi’s playful tone from earlier disappeared completely and was replaced by one of warning. 

“I know we’ve talked about it before, and I know that there’s really no fixing how our tribes feel about each other. But is all this sneaking around really what you want us to do for the rest of our lives?” he asked, pulling away slightly to look down at the other fox. 

Reisi sighed, he hated talking about this. They had had one too many fights already over the subject, especially when their relationship first started. Reisi didn’t even want to think about the argument they had after they were both crowned the Kings of their tribes. 

“Of course I’d much rather be with you all the time, even if you can be unbearable at times, than in my village being harassed but the council, but we both have a duty to uphold to our people. It would be far too selfish to even consider putting our relationship before them,” Reisi explained for the millionth time. He understood Mikoto’s frustration over their relationship but he also knew that he had many other responsibilities and so did Mikoto. 

“I think Totsuka and Izumo know about us, or at least Totsuka does,” Mikoto cut in. 

Reisi stiffened but did not move out of Mikoto’s arms, “What makes you say that?” he asked evenly. 

Mikoto shrugged, as if the news was nothing important, “Totsuka has always been good at reading and understanding other people. I’m sure seeing the way we fight was enough to tip him off.”

“Do you think this will be troublesome?” Reisi asked, scooting in closer. 

Mikoto shook his head in the negative, “No, he’s not the type to go around telling people. I’m not worried,” he said. 

Reisi nodded, “Are you just trying to prove a point? That not everyone is opposed to us being together?” 

Mikoto shrugged again, “Maybe. I just don’t want you to think that it’ll never happen, that we’ll have to hide forever. Maybe most people are opposed to it right now but there are still people like Totsuka and Izumo who wouldn’t care if we were together or not.” 

Reisi was silent for a moment as he thought over the Red foxes’ words and then he sighed again, “I know that there are people who are more accepting and open minded than others in both our tribes. But, realistically it would probably take another century for the animosity to fade enough that what we have would be accepted by both sides and wouldn’t be a catalyst to even more hatred,” Reisi didn’t like to hope for things that would never come, but he did want to believe that one day a relationship like theirs would be alright, even if it didn’t happen within their lifetime. “I think Seiri has her suspicions too, though,” he added after a brief pause. 

Mikoto nodded, “Can we just agree on ‘maybe one day’ rather than ‘never’?” he asked. 

Reisi shook his head in surrender, “I suppose we can,” and with that he tilted his head up and captured Mikoto’s lips with his own. 

The Red fox did not protest at the abrupt end to their conversation and ardently kissed Reisi back. It was already early evening and their time together was coming to a close. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Reisi finished re-dressing himself, the sun had long since left the sky and the small clearing they were in was just barely illuminated by moon and starlight. He turned to the Red fox who was lounging on the ground. Mikoto hadn’t stopped staring at him since he began to re-dress. The Blue fox smirked at him, “Sorry to take away your view, but I really must be going now.” Even though the teasing was evident in his voice there was also a lingering sadness in his tone. 

“Hmm,” Mikoto hummed in acknowledgement as he finally stood. 

He took a few steps forward until he was close enough to pull Reisi in for a quick kiss goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with a mischievous smirk. 

Reisi rolled his eyes but smiled, “Just don’t melt another house, they’re annoying to rebuild.” 

Mikoto gave a small chuckle, “It’s not like I did it on purpose.” 

Reisi smiled, “Being a savage is simply in your nature it would seem,” he said the words with no malice in his voice, only fondness.

“Well you do a pretty good job at taming me, huh your highness?” Mikoto said, teasing him back as he tightened his grip on Reisi’s waist. 

“I suppose that’s true,” Reisi answered as he wound his arms around Mikoto’s neck. 

They shared one finally kiss under the dim starlight, soft and sweet, before Reisi reluctantly pulled away, “I must go,” he said. 

“I know,” Mikoto replied regrettably. He removed his hands from Reisi’s waist and Reisi forced himself out of the Red foxes’ warm embrace. 

No other words were spoken between them and they only spared each other a parting glance before they turned and walked in opposite directions of one another. Each heading back to their own tribes and their own responsibilities, after all, come morning they were rival kings once again.


	3. Conflict

As expected, the very next afternoon the Red foxes were causing trouble for the people of Scepter again. Reisi didn’t mind though, it got him out of his home and away from meeting with the council. The Blue fox was more than willing to indulge Mikoto in his games, only for today of course. 

“Your highness, how would you like to proceed?” Seiri asked as she ran alongside him through the town. Almost the entire royal guard was on their heels as they headed to where the Red foxes had been spotted. All the guards, Seiri included, wore the standard military garbs of the Blue fox tribe. They were all clad in white garments embroidered with navy blue thread that etched tribal symbols along the edges of both the long sleeve shirt and the plain white pant. The traditional pants and the simple, yet elegant hapi, made the royal guard look like ninjas as they ran through the ice-covered town. 

“Send ten of the guards around to flank either side of the perimeter, five on each side. We’ll surround them and force them to retreat back down the mountain,” Reisi replied, giving his orders in a strong, even tone as his blood rushed in excitement.

Seiri nodded in affirmation, “Understood,” she fell a few paces behind him as she delivered her orders to the guard and immediately afterwards ten of the guards split off from the main group–five going left and five going right. 

“How much damage has been reported, Captain Seiri?” Reisi asked as they approached their destination. 

“Nothing significant thus far, just a few destroyed market stands. The civilians seem more upset at the tribe themselves, than of the damage they’ve caused,” the blonde woman commented, maintaining her serious expression. 

Reisi smiled to himself. Maybe Mikoto had actually listened to him after all. He wasn’t too hopeful however, who knew what damages the upcoming fight between him and Mikoto would incur. Regardless of the outcome, Reisi’s heart was already pumping faster with anticipation, spreading adrenaline through his veins and adding to the excitement swelling up inside him. He loved making love with Mikoto, but sometimes fighting the man was just as provocative. 

The Blue fox was jarred out of his thoughts by a clash of red and blue that came from his immediate left. His sensitive ears perked as they picked up the loud sounds of a fight breaking out not too far away. He briefly narrowed his eyes in the direction of the clamor and then turned to Seiri. “Was Fushimi, by any chance, part of the group that was flanking the left side of the perimeter?” he asked, already knowing the answer to his question. 

“Yes, your highness, shall I go fetch him?” She replied, her stoic features twisting slightly in annoyance. Her ears gave a light bounce as they usually did when Seiri was unhappy with something. 

Reisi felt like sighing, but kept his calm composure, “Yes, I think that would be best. When he and the vanguard of the Red foxes fight, the damages are almost as catastrophic as if two kings were clashing.”

“Understood, your highness.”

Reisi didn’t have to turn his head to know that Seiri’s eyes fogged with concern for his safety. Without turning to her he said, “Do not worry for my safety, Captain. I have the rest of your capable guard with me and I assure you, I am more than capable of handling Red foxes.” The final phrase was said with a small smirk and Reisi was suddenly grateful for his decision to keep his focus in front of him and his face hidden from Seiri. 

“Now, go. I expect you to stop them from causing any major damages to Scepter,” He ordered, willing the smirk to leave his lips before anyone noticed. 

The captain nodded, “Yes, your highness.” She then turned her attention to her subordinates and bellowed out her instructions, “Guards, do not let his highness down in my absence!” 

“Yes, captain!” the remaining guards replied. 

With one final glance at her King’s back, Seiri split from the group and speedily made her way in the direction of the continuous explosions of red and blue. 

As Reisi saw the final glimpse of Seiri’s uniform fade into the endless rows of ice houses, he noticed that the surrounding area was suspiciously quite. Warily, he shifted his eyes over the many houses surrounding them without showing any hesitation in his steady advance towards his target. His ears were standing as straight as they could atop his head, listening intently for the smallest of sounds. He could feel the air getting warmer as they grew closer to the spot where the town’s folk had seen the Red foxes and Reisi instinctually put up his guard. 

Not a moment later, a blast of red was thrown in Reisi’s direction. The Blue fox King was un-phased by the surprise attack and effectively protected himself and his guards with an ice barrier. The red blast was successfully neutralized by the barrier and Reisi withdrew it as soon as the air around him had cleared. 

“As impudent as ever, I see, Red fox King, Mikoto,” Reisi said with a mock-smile plastered on his lips as he saw the King of the Red foxes skillfully land on the ground directly in front of him and his guard.

Mikoto scoffed at the comment, “As infuriatingly proper as ever, Reisi,” he returned, a defiant smirk playing on his lips. 

“What an impressive vocabulary from a barbarian such as yourself. Have you enjoyed your rampage through my town? Well, I hope you have because I am here to inform you that I must restore order to Scepter and to its people. Which means I am going to put an end to your unwelcomed visit,” Reisi spoke evenly and potently, his tone never slipping or breaking his perfectly crafted persona. But Reisi knew the Red fox King could still see the mirth in his eyes, could see the true excitement Reisi had coursing through his veins upon seeing him. 

Mikoto’s lob-sided grin did not leave his lips as Reisi threatened to ruin his fun. He strode closer to the other fox king and spoke, “Are you now? Do you honestly believe you can, Reisi?” 

Just as Reisi was about to deliver another snarky counter to Mikoto’s challenge, five other Red foxes appeared in the middle of the residential area they were currently in. 

Reisi’s fabricated smile did not faultier at their sudden appearance, “You need reinforcements to beat me now, Red fox King?”He accused, teasingly. 

“You have your small fry standing behind you, I’m only playing fair, Reisi,” Mikoto returned, his smirk growing wider, more mischievous. 

Reisi let out a sarcastic chuckle, “Fair? I can hardly imagine you know the meaning of the word, Mikoto,” he said with faux condescension. 

“Maybe you should teach me then, oh great Blue fox King,” The Red fox mocked lowly, and Reisi felt his tone was far too haughty to be used in public. 

The Blue fox’s shoulders shivered lightly and he knew he had to defuse the sudden tension Mikoto had put into the air between them. Their banter was turning into flirtation and Reisi was not very pleased with the sudden shift. He kept his smile up as if Mikoto’s words had not affected him and his voice was steady as he gave his orders, “Guards, drive these Red foxes back to their lands. We shall be victorious for our cause is pure. Now, engage without hesitation! Leave the head barbarian to me.” 

“Yes, your highness,” and with that they all engaged the Red foxes that stood behind Mikoto. 

As swords and fists clashed around them, the two rival kings were finally left alone to stare one another down. 

Mikoto’s smirk was proudly displayed on his lips as he inched closer to Reisi, ready to block an attack or initiate one, at any moment. “I told you I’d come,” he says. 

“Yes, well, sometimes it’s not that pleasant to see you,” Reisi lied. Seeing Mikoto for whatever reason was invigorating, but that was too dangerous of a thought to voice, especially in the tense atmosphere they had created. 

“Hmmm, it’s probably because you always ruin the mood with all your talking,” Mikoto said, his audacious smirk pulling on the side of his lip and on Reisi’s nerves.  
The Blue fox was about to feign offence, but before a retort could escape from his lips the Red fox had lunged at him, fist covered in a fiery red aura. 

It only took Reisi a second to draw his blade and coat it in his own blue aura and block yet another attack from his opponent. “Always so brash,” Reisi commented as they exchange a few more consecutive blows. Mikoto only grinned at the mumbled comment. Their battles had become almost like dances. A constant back and forth sway, the ebb and flow of attacks and counterattacks. Their bodies instinctively moved in synch with one another’s, one would attack one would block, and repeat. It was all muscle memory punctuated by vivid emotions: excitement, lust and enjoyment. And god, did they enjoy every minute of their rehearsed yet impromptu performance, because, although the moves were always the same, the dance itself never was. There would be the same sequence of attacks, but maybe at a different angle this time or perhaps at a different pace. Reisi would always swing his sword up before cutting it sharply to the side to catch Mikoto off guard, and no matter how many different ways he used the same motion, Mikoto was never late to dodge or block. It never got boring, it never got old, and it was certainly never predictable. Especially today’s particular battle. 

Somehow, in one of Mikoto’s many aerial feats, he had landed directly behind Reisi on the roof they were currently fighting on. The Blue fox had been so genuinely surprised at Mikoto leaping over his head that the Red fox could not contain his amusement. Mikoto tended to be quite impetuous and, without thinking, he leaned closer and instead of delivering a blow as Reisi had assumed he would, he nipped the barely lilac tip of Reisi’s mostly white ear. 

The Blue fox King was immediately thrown off guard by the action and was so frazzled by the unexpected public display of affection that he lost his footing on the ice covered building they were standing on. Before he could plummet down unto the cold earth that awaited him after he fell off the rooftop, a pair of very strong and very familiar arms wrapped around his waist and caught him. 

Stunned, Reisi could do nothing but stare up and be transfixed by Mikoto’s golden gaze. All the jostling his body had repeatedly endured in the last few seconds had disoriented the Blue fox for a moment too long. By the time he realized the position they were in, it was far too late to dispel the image from the minds of the individuals who had seen it. Reisi hurriedly pulled out of Mikoto’s secure embrace and regained his balance on the rooftop. 

He glared at Mikoto coldly before mumbling, “Let me hit you and pretend I won”. 

Mikoto quirked his head to the side and his dark burgundy ears twitched at the top of his head. Reisi always found Mikoto’s confused expression to be quite endearing. He thought Mikoto looked like an over-sized child, which was not too far from the truth because he slept and complained as much as the real thing. However, given the circumstances, Reisi could not dwell on, or show, his appreciation for the Red foxes cute side. 

“After what you just did we need to not be seen together for a while. Take my hit and then call your subordinates back,” Reisi barked in a harsh whisper.

Mikoto sighed, although he didn’t care about having his relationship exposed, he didn’t want to start a war because of it either. “Do your worst, your highness,” even at a time like this, Mikoto still found the time to tease the already flustered Blue fox. Reisi was not amused. 

With that infuriating perpetual smirk on his lips, Mikoto took a hit to the gut that he faked being unable to dodge. And if Reisi’s punch had been a little stronger than intended due to his annoyance with Mikoto at the moment, the Red fox knew he had no one to blame but himself for provoking the Blue fox. 

Mikoto flew off the roof with the hit and landed on the ground amongst the other pairs engaged in combat. 

Reisi gracefully stepped off the roof and landed a few feet in front of Mikoto, a reversal of the scene that had played out not an hour before. 

“I think it is time for you to leave, Red fox King,” Reisi said menacingly, pointing the tip of his saber to Mikoto’s throat. 

The red fox feigned frustration at his supposed defeat and he carefully got to his feet displaying a scowl that looked genuine. He scoffed before he spoke, “Maybe next time you’ll be able to win without any dirty tricks, Reisi,” and the acid in the Red fox’s voice sounds so real, Reisi had to pause for a moment and admire Mikoto’s acting skills. He supposed the force he used in his hit probably helped fuel the fire for Mikoto’s mock-anger. 

The red-head grudgingly turned away and started to walk off, his slightly stunned subordinates following after him. 

Another sigh threatened to spill past Reisi’s lips, but he clutched his hands around his composure and held onto it steadfastly. He could not break his calm in front of his guards; they probably already had far too many reasons to suspect him of some form of treason, by now. As soon as Mikoto was out of sight he turned to his guard, features fixed into an authoritative expression as his words came out as a steady command, “Regroup with Captain Seiri and the two groups that flanked the right and left sides of the perimeter, make sure they have also dealt with the Red foxes in their areas and then return to the mansion together, understood?” 

With only mild hesitation, the guards acknowledged their King’s order and bellowed out a, “Yes, your highness,” before dispersing in many directions to fulfill their duties.  
Even after they had all gone, Reisi still did not allow himself the freedom to sigh. He was still in the public eye, he had to steel himself and remain the strong and composed Blue fox King until he made it back to his residence where he could let down his façade in the company of no one but solitude. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, when Seiri knocked on the door to his study with marginally more force than usual, Reisi knew what their conversation would entail. He had no doubt she had heard about the incident that took place that afternoon. 

“Come in,” He said calmly, closing the book he was reading and setting it aside. 

The door swung open and Seiri stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind her with a dull thud. 

She turned to him after closing the door and Reisi knew that look in her eyes. The captain’s sharp cerulean eyes shown with both determination and concern, and her usually neutral expression was cracked by the slight furrowing of her brows. Her shoulders where straight but far more stiff than they usually were, “Good evening your highness,” she said, her voice strained as if she were trying to maintain an even tone. 

“Good evening, Seiri. What brings you here at this late hour?” The king inquired, though he knew Seiri had a speech ready for him about what had happened. She was courteous and very mindful of the council’s watchful eye, so any time she wished to discuss something serious with him she would wait for a time she knew they’d have no chance of an audience.

Seiri’s stiff shoulders straightened even more as she took a calming breath before responding, “I am sorry to disturb you at this odd hour but I must speak with you in regards to the Red fox King.” 

Reisi could not stop the involuntary twitch of his white ear at the mention of Mikoto. This conversation was not going to be an easy one, he was sure. Anytime they discussed Mikoto, it was never an agreeable exchange. Still, even hearing Mikoto’s title made Reisi perk up, however slight the reaction may have be, even if what was to come would not be so pleasant. 

“Go on,” he urged, knowing full well there was really no stopping the woman when she had something important to say. 

The stiffness in Seiri’s shoulder’s partially subsided after a few deep breaths and she stared resolutely at Reisi, locking deep violet with clear cerulean. “May I be frank, your highness?” She asked, the strength she usually showed as the captain of the guard coming through in her firm request. 

“You know I value your honesty,” He said, again encouraging her to continue. 

She took another steadying breath before she finally spoke her mind, “I believe it would be best for the two of you to stop whatever relationship you may have, if it is too difficult for you to hide it. Until recently I had overlooked your Sunday excursions and the subtle way you look at one another longingly on the battle field or the excitement that is evident when you two come to blows. I had ignored all these signs for your sake and that of Scepter’s, but after the display you two put on today, I am no longer sure I can turn a blind eye to your actions, your highness. After today, I am not the only one who has found confirmation for their suspicions. I can no longer adequately quiet the guards or the maid’s gossip and god forbid news of this ever reaches the council.” 

Reisi was silent for a moment. His lips were pressed into a rigid line on this face but he refused to break eye-contact with his captain. He needed to reassure her that everything was under control, even if he, himself, wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation. He had known that their fight today had gone overboard, but to the point of exposing them to the entire town? He didn’t believe so. “I understand that the battle today might have been more ostentatious than usual, but I do not think it will merit the attention or suspicion of all of Scepter and Homra,” he said, voice steady and even. He wanted to ease her worries with the stability of his words. 

However, Seiri’s concerns would not be dissipated so easily. “With all due respect your highness,” she began sternly, “you even wears one another’s belongings. Many of us have seen the tribal red fox bracelet I assume he gave you, peek out from underneath the sleeve of your robes and no one can miss the way he displays one of your royal tassels on his hip as if it were some sort of trophy. You are lucky the council is so self absorbed they have yet to notice your relationship when so many, Blue and Red foxes alike, have at least some suspicions regarding the two of you,” Seiri said, being far more straight-forward than Reisi had expected her to be. He wasn’t upset over this however. He rather appreciated her frankness and the knowledge that he had been far more conspicuous than he had initially thought. 

Reisi internally stiffened at the news but showed no outward signs of apprehension. He subtly traced the patter on the red bracelet around his wrist as he composed himself and his reply. “I apologize for worrying you like this, Seiri,” he said, intentionally using her name and not her title to express his sincerity. He knew how hard she worked to hide her feelings for the Red fox Izumo and here he was, the King of Scepter with so many more responsibilities than her, acting so carelessly towards such a delicate matter. He felt quite guilty about the situation and he hoped she would understand his feelings. “It was not my intention for this to ever be discovered by your, let alone become apparent to the people of Scepter. However, I assure you that a display such as today will never happen again. I cannot promise you that I will end my relationship with him, but I will speak to him about this issue. I appreciate your concern, but please, try not to worry yourself so much. I will never allow the council to have knowledge of this,” Reisi spoke confidently, his tone soothing, but still strong, as he chipped away at Seiri’s anxieties. Although he could never promise her a day where a love such as his and hers would be accepted, he could at least promise her to not let it affect the stability of Scepter which they both prioritized over anything else, even their own hearts. 

The captain stared carefully at her king for any signs of uncertainty in his demeanor and when she found none, her shoulders relaxed for the first time since she had stepped into Reisi’s study. Reisi’s sincere regret and comforting promises calmed Seiri’s mind and heart, at least for the moment. As soon as Reisi saw her shoulders loosen and her ears slightly drop, he knew his words had accomplished what he had intended them to. 

“If that is all, Seiri, I think it would be advantageous for you to get some rest. You had your hands full with Fushimi and the Homra vanguard for most of the day, I am sure you must be tired. Go rest,” Reisi ordered, more than suggested. However, he kept the soothing tone he had used before, when he gave the captain his command. Seiri looked far more tired than he had thought her to be. Reisi assumed this was only partially due to dealing with Fushimi and Yatagarsu, and mostly due to her own conflicting feelings and the fear she had of Reisi’s relationship being discovered. He knew that if he didn’t insist she go to sleep, she probably wouldn’t until she did at least two more rounds to check the perimeter of his home. 

Seiri gave him a tired smile. She could tell that he was concerned for her health so she did not try to argue with his order, “Certainly your highness, thank you for listening to me.” She gave a short bow and turned to leave, saying a small, “good night,” as she opened the door. 

“Sleep well, Seiri, I’ll see you in the morning,” he offered after her, giving her a small grin in return as he replaced the book he was reading earlier, in his lap. 

She gave one final bow when she was outside the door and said, “Same to you, your highness,” before finally closing the large wooden door and leaving Reisi to his book and his thoughts. 

As soon as Seiri’s footsteps faded completely down the hallway and Reisi could only hear the sound of pages turning as he flipped through his book, he finally sighed.  
Had he really let things get this bad? Had he really fallen so low that his captain had to reprimand him for his actions? Had he really become so infatuated with Mikoto, that he hadn’t even noticed his folly? His duty to Scepter was supposed to come before anything else. Today’s display seemed to prove his convictions otherwise. Reisi chewed his lower lip in thought. This was so uncharacteristic of him. He usually thought so clearly, no matter what the situation but when it came to the Red fox King, Reisi’s thoughts were obscured and his sharp reasoning was nowhere to be found. His white fox ears–slightly tinted lilac at the tips–which usually stood so proudly atop his head, drooped backwards and flattened themselves against his navy hair. He once again began to trace the pattern of the red bracelet around his wrist and the only thing that came to his muddled mind was, “I need to speak with him.” 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Mikoto was annoyed. He hadn’t really cared for the repercussions of his actions in the public eye, but if his teasing had warranted Reisi’s anger he hardly fancied being ignored by his lover until he was satisfied with Mikoto’s punishment. 

So, when Izumo and Totsuka stepped into his small cottage to speak with him that night, he initially thought little of their concerns. 

“Mikoto, I know you can be pretty shameless sometimes, but this is ridiculous. Do you want to hold a sign over your head that says, ‘I’m fucking the Blue fox King’? It’s bad enough that you flaunt his tassel on your hip everywhere you go. Make it a little more obvious next time and maybe you’ll start the war you apparently want pretty badly since you obviously disregard all meanings of the words: tact and accountability,” Izumo lectured, incredibly frustrated but Mikoto’s indifference to the situation. 

Mikoto had a dejected look on his face, but Izumo still couldn’t tell if he was actually paying attention to what he was saying. “Mikoto-“he started fiercely but was calmed by Totsuka’s soothing hand on his shoulder. 

The smaller Red fox smiled softly at Izumo as he spoke, “You know yelling never works with him Izumo. I know you’re frustrated, but you must be patient.” 

Totsuka’s smile could calm the most rage-filled hearts and Izumo easily let the tension he had built up in his shoulders defuse as he let out a long sigh. “Fine,” he said, “you talk to him.” 

The second in command plopped himself down on one of Mikoto’s chairs and took a back seat to the conversation. 

The sandy blond color of Totsuka’s hair gradually became a soft burgundy the further up his ears the color gradient went. His red ears fluttered lightly as he stepped closer to his king and took the seat beside Mikoto. Totsuka’s brilliant smile stayed plastered to his lips as if it was his natural expression, and many thought it really was. He turned that perpetual grin in Mikoto’s direction. “Now, King, I know you’re in love with the Blue fox King, and don’t try to deny it because you can’t lie to us King,” Totsuka added the last part when he saw Mikoto open his mouth in an attempt to voice an excuse or protest against his words. “I know that the biggest responsibility you should have is to your heart and to your true feelings, but sometimes we have to fulfill our duty to the people around us before we get to make ourselves happy,” Totsuka explained wisely. “I know it’s hard to hide how you feel because you care for him so strongly, but you could endanger entire tribes if your relationship were to be known before the time is right. Right now, there is far too much animosity between our two tribes and knowledge of your relationship would only breed more strife. King, you must understand that for right now the best thing to do is focus on healing the wounds of the past in both tribes. To lessen the hostility between Reds and Blues, so that one day you and many other foxes who feel the same way you do,” He quickly glanced over at Izumo from the corner of his eye as he said this, “can be free to love who they want no matter what tribe they may come from. I’m sure the Blue fox King knows this as well. As long as you are King’s, your duty is first to your people and then to yourselves,” Totsuka said firmly, but his voice was still gentle. There was also a hint of sadness in his tone as he spoke the last sentence. That unhappiness was even more evident as he continued, “I am very sorry that you cannot love freely and that your position requires you to divide your heart in a way no one should. But, King, you were meant to protect us all and as long as that is your duty, it is also our duty to protect you. I promise that one day, you’ll be able to say you love him in the face of all your tribe and we’ll all gladly celebrate with you, but until that day comes you must be patient and you must be conscious of what could happen if you are exposed too soon,” at this point Totsuka’s smile had faded, but the resolute look on his face left Mikoto with no room to doubt the words of his close friend. 

Totsuka was right, as usual. He could not be a selfish King. His people deserved better, and although this was not something he had asked for, it was his job now and he could not fail them. Just as he knew Totsuka and Izumo would never fail him. 

Mikoto dragged his hand over his face and sighed. No matter how often he repeated the phrase, “I cannot fail them”, in his mind, somehow it would always turn into, “I cannot fail him”, before he even noticed that his mantra had changed. For now, he took a deep breath and looked up at both Totsuka and Izumo, who was still sitting to the far right of the room. 

“I’m sorry,” he begins, and he isn’t surprised to see that both parties are taken by surprise. Both Izumo and Totsuka’s burgundy ears shoot up straight at the apology. He doesn’t often apologize for his actions, no matter how brazen they are. But right now is different; the gravity of such a trivial act had never weighed so heavily on his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have made you guys worry like this,” he continued, “You don’t deserve it and I don’t deserve such loyal friends”. 

Totsuka was quick to put a gentle hand over Mikoto’s balled up fist, “Nonsense, King. We always support one another, that’s the way it’s always been. Now chin up, don’t worry yourself too much, everything will work out somehow, just you wait and see,” the optimistic Red fox assured, trying his best to lift his king’s spirits. 

Even though Totsuka always said everything would work out, and they usually did, Mikoto was afraid someday things wouldn’t. He pretended he never worried about anything and in turn, many people believed he was thoughtless and selfish. But he knew when something he did was wrong, even if Totsuka and Izumo had to remind him to fix it sometimes. And he knew he had to also apologize to Reisi for putting him in this predicament. The council was already picking at everything he did, if they ever found out about this, who knows what hell they would put Reisi through. The Red fox ground his teeth to keep himself from growling at the thought, he would not put Reisi through that. All at once, Mikoto stood and strode over to the door of his home. 

“Where are you going?” Izumo asked, standing along with him. 

“I’m going to take a walk to clear my head, I’m sorry for worrying the two of you,” he apologized again, his voice more gruff with emotion this time. 

Totsuka and Izumo exchanged knowing looks before Totsuka spoke up, “Alright, King. Be safe.” His bright smile was back on his face and it was as soft and comforting as it always was. Mikoto allowed himself to smile back before Izumo also chimed in, “Don’t do anything rash while you’re out, we’re still doing damage control on this afternoon, so don’t give us anymore work.”

Mikoto’s smile turned into a smirk, there was no edge to Izumo’s reprimanding words and he knew that his friend was only looking out for him.

“I won’t,” he promised. And with those parting words he left his home with only one thought left in his mind, “I need to see him”.


	4. Quiet

When Mikoto arrived in the small clearing coated in snowdrops, he was not surprised to find that Reisi was already there. This was the safest place in the world for both of them. When they were lost and confused, it was alright to sit amongst the snowdrops and not be strong. Here, they had no tribesmen to hold appearances for. Here, they could stop being kings, if only for a moment. 

The Blue fox was wrapped in his thickest fur coat and warmest night time garbs. He was enveloped tightly in his many layers of blue, white and navy clothing as he sat on a small boulder that rested to the far left of the clearing. The large stone was about half the size of the tree-trunk Mikoto usually liked to lounge against as he waited for Reisi’s arrival on Sundays. This, however, was not a care-free Sunday afternoon. The air surrounding the Kings now was far from the pleasant breeze that usually filled the field during their blissful Sunday meetings. The soft, jubilant smile Reisi usually gave him when he spotted him from across the clearing was nowhere to be seen. Tonight, the air was cold and sharp. Tonight, Reisi chose to intentionally ignore his presence and keep staring at the night sky – solemn. Tonight, things were not so simple. 

Mikoto knew better than to try and speak to Reisi just yet. He could tell by the way the other fox was focusing on one star in the sky that Reisi was still trying to get his thoughts together. The Red fox advanced in the direction of the boulder but did not disturb the other fox. He took a seat at the foot of the large stone, leaned against its cold gray surface, and waited. 

The Red fox tilted his head up but, like the fox sitting above him, he was not really looking at the star-speckled sky. The only thing he noticed was that the night held far fewer stars than the night before when he laid in the grass with Reisi flush against his side. His piercing gold eyes were clouded with conflicting emotions and too many thoughts to process all at once. He wasn’t very good when it came to thinking things over and even less skilled when it came to having patience. Reisi’s silence was eating away at his already frazzled nerves and he didn’t know how much more time he could allot his lover before he would forcefully pull the Blue fox out of his own thoughts. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He willed himself to stay patient and decided to try organizing his own thoughts one more time. He found the process of deciphering his muddled thoughts to be even more frustrating than solving one of those puzzles Reisi was so fond of. Puzzles…. Mikoto’s taut lips loosened as he turned his deep frown into a crooked grin. He almost let out a chuckle at the distant memory. With wistful thoughts now replacing his irritation, he decided it was time for him to break the thick silence that weighed heavily on both of them. 

“Do you remember the first time you showed me how to solve a puzzle?” Mikoto asked. 

The innocent question seemed to be enough to drag Reisi out of his trance, although it left a confused look on the Blue foxes’ face. Out of all the pressing topics they had to broach tonight, Mikoto picked something completely unrelated. Reisi was too disoriented to process what was happening and uttered a perplexed, “What?” to the Red foxes question. 

Mikoto tilted his head upwards so he could see at least part of Reisi’s face from his sitting position. “You know, when you snuck one of your favorite puzzles out of the mansion because I said I didn’t know how to solve them?” The Red fox did not wait for confirmation. “You looked so excited that day. I had never seen you smile so much,” Mikoto recalled fondly. Letting the lazy smile spread even wider across his face. He still couldn’t fully see his lover who was atop the large rock, but he saw enough of Reisi’s eyes to know that he was also smiling, albeit much more subdued than his own wide grin. 

“I had never seen you run before then either. You always walked around like a true regal heir, so I thought you were too good for running around and acting like a real kid,” He heard Reisi scoff at the teasing comment, but that only encouraged him to continue, “I still remember how goofy you looked when you gushed over the puzzle pieces, showing me all the different parts and how you had to try to fit them together. All that enthusiasm almost evaporated when I got mad that I couldn’t figure it out, though. I got so frustrated when the pieces wouldn’t fit together that I didn’t want to try anymore, but you looked like you were about to cry so I ended up helping you finish the puzzle anyway.”

“I think you are mistaken, Mikoto,” Reisi interjected as he swept his tail across the rock so it landed beside Mikoto’s head. “It was you who almost cried in frustration that day. I took pity on you and did most of the grunt work on that puzzle myself. When I let you put in the last piece you practically jumped for joy.”

“I think that’s the worst lie you’ve ever told me to cover up your embarrassment,” Mikoto said with a light laugh as he gently played with the white tip of Reisi’s tail. 

Reisi pouted, but his ears stayed perked, showing he was in no real distress, “Well, you were happy when we finished it and I did let you put in the last piece,” Reisi said.

“You made me put it in to mark the first time we made a puzzle together. Or some shit like that. I remember you doing most of the work, but that was only because you wanted to. I helped you when you couldn’t find the last damn piece of the tree,” Mikoto stated in mock sternness, still twirling Reisi’s tail in hand.

“It was a tricky piece to find,” Reisi mumbled, continuing to pout as he looked back up at the sky. It was silent for a moment and Reisi’s lips once again turned into a firm line, “Why are we talking about such trivial things? No matter how fond the memory, what’s the point of reminiscing about the past right now?” He asked morosely. 

Mikoto finally stood up from his position on the ground and took a seat by Reisi on the gray bolder. “I was just thinking how back then, the hardest thing I had to figure out was how to piece together one of your puzzles, and how you used to smile a lot more.” As he finished his statement, Mikoto entwined his fingers with Reisi’s far paler digits and fixed his affectionate gaze onto the Blue foxes’ face. He briefly ran his thumb across Reisi’s lips as he stared into deep violet irises. The Red fox had dropped his voice to that of a gruff whisper and Reisi could tell that the other king was just as lost as he was, when it came to dealing with their current situation. Mikoto’s amber eyes mirrored the worry and fatigue Reisi felt at having to rummage through so many emotions and so many unanswered questions. 

Reisi leaned his forehead against Mikoto’s and squeezed the Red foxes’ hand firmly. “I didn’t always smile back then. After my parents died, I stopped smiling for a very long time. I even stopped solving puzzles when my father died. It wasn’t until I met you that I could genuinely smile again,” As if to prove a point, he let a gentle smile grace his lips as he looked the other fox in the eyes. “So, do not ever think that the scarcity of my smile is due to me being with you because if it were not for you, they wouldn’t be there to begin with.” The Blue fox closed his eyes and rested his mostly blue tail atop Mikoto’s red one and just stayed there, enjoying the closeness of the other fox and the warmth of his tan skin as it touched his palm and his forehead. 

“How sentimental of you, Reisi, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever been this sappy,” Mikoto said, his words teasing but his tone loving. He didn’t hesitate to lean even closer to Reisi as he wrapped his free arm around the other foxes’ waist. Reisi had yet to open his eyes, but he could tell Mikoto was smiling by the way his forehead creased against his own. 

“Well, you seem to have taken quite a few of my firsts already, Red fox King. It’s not surprising you have now taken another one,” Reisi responded, still smiling. He cracked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was the blue tassel he had given Mikoto over five years ago. “You even flaunt the evidence on your hip,” he added as he played with the end of the light blue fabric. “It’s almost hard to believe we’ve gone undiscovered for this long.” He said thoughtfully, his voice falling away at the last word. Mikoto suddenly grabbed Reisi’s wrist and gently trace the red band that adorned it. 

“When we gave each other these, I don’t think either of us was really thinking of what could happen. Looking back on that day, I just remember being desperate. Thinking we might have to stop seeing one another; I was so desperate to have a piece of you I could always hold on to. Becoming king was probably the scariest moment of my life,” despite the bitter taste the memory left in his mouth, Mikoto still smiled, “Only second to our first time, of course. I only half knew what I was doing and I was so damn nervous that you would hate it, or that I would hurt you. Fuck, I was shaking so much it was probably god-awful. How the hell did you stay with me after our first time was so shitty and so poorly timed?” the red-head asked, slightly shaking his head as he continued to trace the thin red band that held so much more meaning than its simple threads could ever depict.  
Reisi chuckled, “My, my, I did not know the Red fox King lacked so much self-confidence, and the night before his coronation no less,” Reisi’s smile softened as he continued, his eyes becoming clouded in a nostalgic fog. “You might have only half known what you were doing, but I was completely clueless. For all my time spent reading and studying, there was no book to prepare me for anything that night; not the sex and certainly not the heartache. All I could think was, ‘God please do not let this be the first and last time we do this.’ You might have thought you were awful, and I suppose in comparison to now you might have been, but to me it was…” he stopped for a moment trying to think of the proper words to describe the foreign feelings he felt on that night. So much desire and uncertainly dominated his heart back then, it was hard to place how he really felt through all his tumultuous emotions. 

“Perfect,” was the word he finally decided on and Mikoto’s hand immediately stopped its tracing at the strange description. Reisi could see the skepticism in his lover’s amber eyes, so he continued, meeting Mikoto’s gaze evenly as he spoke. “For all our clumsiness and inexperience, in that moment it was still perfect. It was exactly what we needed at the time; reassurance that we were connected and always would be. It was right after our first serious argument and we were both desperate for something to ease the uncertainty your position brought to our relationship. We were both going to be kings of rival tribes and we were so young and so lost. How could we lead an entire tribe when the only things that ever filled our minds were thoughts of each other?” Reisi let out a strained laugh, “We were naïve but that moment was all we had to keep us grounded; the trinkets we gave one another were the only reminders that our love was real as we fulfilled our duties to our people. That memory and this bracelet were all I had of you that year we were apart after you ascended the throne. So, yes, I do believe it was perfect even amongst all our imperfections,” Reisi re-affirmed, ending his brief reminiscing with a sober smile. That year was miserable for them both, but it was in the past and it had only made their bond grow stronger, no matter how unpleasant it was. 

Mikoto said nothing for a while but eventually he resumed his hold on Reisi, and this time he wrapped his arms even tighter around the Blue fox. “Well, you’re on a roll today, aren’t you, your highness?” Mikoto’s voice was tense but he still managed to come across as joking. Reisi could tell that the Red fox was trying to lighten the heavy-hearted mood with his teasing but it was hard for either of them to be comforted so easily after reliving such painful memories. “I’m sorry,” Mikoto whispered sadly, the teasing lilt in his tone completely evaporating as he nuzzled one of Reisi’s ears.

Reisi hugged the Red fox desperately, he knew Mikoto was apologizing for more than the fight, and separation, they had all those years ago. “It was not your fault,” he assured. And he meant it. He didn’t blame Mikoto for any of the dismal memories he had; not even for the time the Red fox spent with Totsuka while they were apart. 

The resurfacing of those bitter emotions from so long ago only drove them to appreciate the warmth they were allowed to share now, even more. If they had gotten past that wretched year apart, they could get through this. There was no way they would be torn apart again. They had gained experience, they had become wiser and they could get through this. That steady mantra ran through both of their minds as they steadfastly held onto one another. 

Just like this, how they were now, was the way they both thought it should always be. They were irrevocably content in one another’s arms, and if only the world they lived in could see their happiness, maybe things would be different. 

Reisi placed his face into the crook of Mikoto’s neck and inhaled, long and deep. Mikoto smelled of smoke and pine trees, a unique blend that was only Mikoto. The Red foxes’ hold provided more warmth to the Blue fox than his countless layers of clothing ever could. It was warm and serene in Mikoto’s embrace. They shared a pleasant silence and Reisi quietly wished that tomorrow would not come and break them apart. 

“Speaking of firsts, do you remember the day I first figured out that you didn’t like the cold?” Mikoto asked, abruptly returning to the previous topic. 

“Yes….” Reisi replied slowly – slightly confused that the Red fox had suddenly started a new conversation.

“That was the day I realized that Totsuka wasn’t the only one who could calm my flames,” Mikoto admitted softly. 

Reisi was a little stunned by the confession and immediately tilted his head up to look at Mikoto’s face. The Red fox was smiling down at him tenderly and Reisi’s heart clenched at the sincere expression. 

“What made you come to that conclusion?” Reisi asked, just above a whisper still astonished by Mikoto’s impromptu declaration. 

“Well, that day it was really cold when you met me here, in the clearing, and I remember you looked miserable. You were clutching that fur shawl of yours like it was the only thing keeping you alive,” Mikoto said, smiling more openly now as he recalled the day. “At first I thought you had been yelled at by the council or chased out of your house, you looked so god damn unhappy.” 

Reisi let a small smile show on his lips as well, as he remembered the day. It had started off as one of the worst days he could remember because the council had, in fact, ruined his morning. But most of the dejection was replaced by the fond memory of what happened on the second half of that day, when he met with Mikoto.

-.-.-.-

Mikoto was lazily lounging around in the clearing as he usually did when he waited for Reisi. He had finished tending to the flower bed for the day and no longer had anything to entertain himself with as he waited. It was particularly cold on that winter afternoon and even Mikoto wore a brown fur shawl to keep himself warm. Thankfully, today he didn’t have to wait very long. Right as he was about to doze off, Reisi came into view. The young red fox smiled as he saw Reisi make his way over to him but then frowned slightly when he noticed the expression on Reisi’s face. The Blue fox prince looked incredibly sad. He had his ears pulled back and was clawing at the white shawl around him, trying to pull it as tightly around himself as he could. He looked much like what you would imagine a kicked puppy to look like–pained and distressed. Mikoto stood up and met his ailing friend halfway. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as soon as he reached Reisi’s side. 

“No-nothing,” Reisi stuttered, looking away from Mikoto’s gaze as he shivered. 

Mikoto furrowed his brows in displeasure; it was unlike Reisi to deflect his questions like that. He moved in a bit closer and placed a hand on Reisi’s shoulder to get him to turn in his direction. The Red fox was shocked to feel how frigid the other’s shoulder was. It might have been very cold out, but he could hardly feel the other foxes’ body heat underneath his palm and that frightened the young Red fox. 

Mouth agape, he looked at the side of Reisi’s face that was visible and asked, “Do Blue foxes always feel this cold?” 

Mikoto felt Reisi’s shoulders tense at his comment and the Blue foxes’ eyes turned even more pained as he shook his head ‘no.’ 

“Then why do you feel like you’re freezing?” Mikoto inquired, his worry for his friend increasing. 

Reisi was quiet - the air thick and heavy around them - before he looked up into Mikoto’s concerned golden gaze. The small Blue fox looked as if he were on the verge of tears as he spoke, “It’s because I’m only half Blue fox,” he finally replied, his voice a broken whisper. As soon as the sentence left his lips, the tears which he had so valiantly held back began to spill over the rims of his eyes, the small rivets of water falling in steady streams down his round cheeks. 

Mikoto was momentarily shocked by the other’s statement but was quick to recover and began comforting his friend. “Hey, Reisi, it’s ok. Blue fox or not, I still like you. I should actually like you more now that I know you’re only half the jerk I thought you were,” he joked, trying to lessen his friend’s displeasure. When that didn’t work, he added, “I’d even like you if you were one of those high and mighty Gold foxes. You’re still you, no matter what,” the Red fox boy assured, adamantly. 

When Reisi still wouldn’t look at him, Mikoto grabbed the young foxes’ small hands and tore them away from his tear stained face.

“Reisi, look at me,” he urged, “I’m your friend, and no matter what you are, nothing will change that. I thought we promised each other that it didn’t matter what tribe we came from.” 

The conviction in the Red foxes’ voice finally convinced Reisi to open his eyes and look at his friend. Reisi almost started crying all over again at the sight of Mikoto’s steadfast eyes and the willingness he saw in Mikoto’s demeanor, to help Reisi feel better. Before Reisi could think things through properly, he flung himself into Mikoto’s chest and wrapped his shaking arms around his friend’s midsection. Mikoto was not expecting the impact and barely managed to stay standing, stumbling back a few steps. He wasn’t quite sure what to do as Reisi buried his face into his chest, but eventually he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Reisi’s shoulders and pulled him in a little closer. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither making any move to pull away. When Mikoto noticed that Reisi’s shoulders had stopped shaking, he decided it was safe to speak, “Better?” He asked, softly. 

Reisi nodded, rubbing his forehead against Mikoto’s chest as he did so, “Yes, thank you,” he replied in a voice so small Mikoto could barely hear him. 

Never the less, Mikoto smiled even though he knew Reisi couldn’t see it. “Anytime, you’re my friend after all,” he said. 

Reisi lifted his head and finally looked Mikoto in the eyes. He smiled contently at the Red fox before he spoke, “You’re very warm, did you know that?” 

Mikoto’s smile grew, as he saw that Reisi’s eyes had regained most of their usual mirth. “It’s a Red fox thing,” he replied. 

“Hmm,” Reisi hummed in acknowledgement as he nestled into Mikoto’s chest once again, “Then I’m glad I have a Red fox as a friend,” he said happily. 

Mikoto gave a small laugh, “That’s all I’m good for? Being your personal, portable fire?” he teased. 

Reisi lifted his head from Mikoto’s chest to look up at the Red fox again, “Yes, of course, being my personal fire place is your greatest source of value to me,” Reisi replied sarcastically. 

Mikoto just laughed more, “Well, that’s a letdown.” 

Reisi rolled his eyes, but said nothing in return. 

Mikoto was the one to break the silence again, “So, the reason you get cold easily, even though you have ice magic, is because you’re only half Blue fox?” He started cautiously, carefully gauging Reisi’s expression before continuing. He didn’t want to see his friend hurt again, after all. “Then what’s your other half?” he finally asked. 

Reisi sighed and Mikoto tightened his grip on him a little. “White fox, my mother was a white fox,” he said. “That’s why so much of my fur is white. I look mostly Blue fox but I have far lighter fur than most of my tribe, I never really paid mind to it until today….” he trailed off, hugging Mikoto closer. 

“What happened?” The Red fox asked, trying to be as comforting as possible even though he didn’t really know how to be comforting. He tried his best for Reisi. 

“I overheard the council talking about how foolish my father was to marry an outsider like my mother and how that would affect the purity and strength of the Blue fox line. They said that I would be a weak king because I have White fox blood in me and that they’d always have to keep a close eye on me to make sure I could affectively lead the tribe…. I can’t even withstand the cold very well, maybe they’re right…” Reisi’s voice broke once again as melancholy dripping from his final words. 

Mikoto hastily pulled back and stared evenly into Reisi’s sad violet eyes, “Reisi, you are so much better and smarter than those old idiots. Your dad was a great king and you’ll be an even greater one because you’re you. Who cares if you get cold easily? That doesn’t make you weak! It’s not like you can’t control your powers or something, like me. If anything you’re even stronger than everyone else because you have two auras and you can handle them perfectly fine. I think that’s way cooler than being a pureblood,” Mikoto related, passionately. 

Reisi was stunned. He had never heard Mikoto speak so much and so frankly before. The Blue fox was reminded, yet again, why he valued Mikoto so much as a friend. His fierce friendship and honesty were invaluable to Reisi and he wanted to cry all over again; this time out of happiness. 

“Thank you for being there for me Mikoto, but please don’t ever belittle yourself to make me feel better. You are far stronger than any of the old fools that make up the council in my tribe. I can’t imagine being afraid of my powers and still being able to walk and talk to people normally. Tending to the flowers in this clearing and not burning them is proof enough that you can control it. The inner strength you have is otherworldly, Mikoto, and don’t ever think any differently. You are not weak, and as long as you think that, so will I,” Reisi said as he smiled fondly at his friend, showing an equal level of conviction. 

It was Mikoto’s turn to stare wide eyed at his friend. No one had ever spoken about him like that. Well, Totsuka had on occasion defended him, and told him he didn’t need to fear his powers. He valued Totsuka for his kindness and acceptance, but he was kind to everyone. When Reisi spoke to him with such sincerity and fervor, Mikoto felt so utterly accepted for being himself, he couldn’t recall feeling something quite this strong. 

He gave no answer and simply pulled Reisi into a strong embrace; this time initiated for his sake more than the small Blue foxes’. He hadn’t noticed it much before, but while he was in this clearing with Reisi he never felt fear over his flames and he was the calmest he ever was. As the snow continued to fall they just stood there, embracing; one enjoying the warmth and comfort of the others' firm hold, and the other relishing in the feeling of peace and acceptance he felt in the others' presence. 

-.-.-.-

“I remember my maid was furious when I got back so late that day. She was ridiculously worried that I’d fall ill in the frigid weather and I just remember smiling even while she nagged me and saying, that I was plenty warm,“ Reisi said, a wistful smile gracing his lips. “After that I finally learned to use my healing magic, but I don’t quite understand how that incident relates to the calming of your flames,” Reisi admitted, still perplexed as he ran over the memory again, trying to find an instance he had perhaps overlooked. 

Mikoto just smiled at the way Reisi’s brows furrowed together in deep thought. Reisi’s bemused expressions was endearing and the Red fox took a moment to appreciate his lovers features, before explaining, “Even though you were the heir to the throne of the Blue foxes, you decided to still be my friend. And even though you were hurt and confused that day, you still took the time to comfort me when I was trying to comfort you.” Mikoto shook his head in astonishment, “God, you really are something, Reisi. I’m not good enough with my words to even try to explain what that meant to me, but it was a peaceful feeling and that entire time I didn’t even think of my flames once. That’s saying a lot since I pretty much thought of how powerful my flames were every day when I was a kid,” he said with a sad chuckle. 

Reisi frowned, “I knew you worried, but every day?” 

“That turned into everyday I wasn’t with you,” he clarified, “And even then, little by little the worry faded the longer I was around you, and here we are now, fully functioning adults who don’t really worry about those things anymore.” 

Reisi smiled and gave Mikoto a quick peck on the lips, “Who’s being sappy now, hmm?” The Blue fox teased as he moved into Mikoto’s lap with a gleeful look on his face.“I’m not usually one for foul language but, fuck the imbeciles who insist we are no good for each other,” Reisi said proudly as he ran his fingers through Mikoto’s messy hair. 

Mikoto smirked, a devilish glint in his eyes, “Why don’t we just fuck each other and forget about the rest?” 

Reisi rolled his eyes but didn’t pull away as Mikoto ran a hand down his back and rested it on his backside, “Must you always prioritize your libido over everything else? Isn’t that how we got into such a mess today?” 

“Hmm, no, but it riles you up so I like to pretend that’s the only thing on my mind,” Mikoto said huskily, as me moved to nip at Reisi’s neck, creating yet another bruise to add to the collection of marks already on Reisi’s body. 

“I didn’t think that you were capable of that level of thought, somehow, I think you’re bluffing,” Reisi replied as he tilted his chin up, letting out a small breath as Mikoto kissed up his neck. 

“And I think that you talk way too much,” Mikoto said as he detached his lips from Reisi’s throat and silenced the Blue fox with a kiss before he could complain. Their lips melded together flawlessly in a dance they were both intimately familiar with, and no further words were spoken because no further words were needed. They might not have addressed the situation directly, but they both knew what their decision was, moving forward. They would undoubtedly stay together. They had fought too long and too hard for what they now had, and amongst all the uncertainty that day had brought them, one thing was still clear. They loved one another and regardless of the circumstance, that would not change. 

However, no matter the intimacy of that evening or the validity of their affections, the world around them remained the same as morning came. And beyond the horizon a gloom, greater than anything they had ever faced, loomed ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves guys, it's all down hill from here. Enjoy this bitter sweet fluff while you can! I'm both excited and terrified to finally get to the meat of this plot. See you all next time! Shoot me a review and let me know what you think so far. Thank you!


	5. Storm

Their impromptu rendezvous came to an end as the sun peaked through the horizon. It was unusual for either fox to leave so late into the morning but the incidents of the day prior had left them both exhausted. Reisi’s eyes snapped open as the first rays of daylight flickered over the horizon. He had to hurry back to the mansion before the maids were scheduled to bring him his breakfast. The Blue fox hurried to his feet and started to work on pulling all his robes back into place. The quick motion stirred the Red fox still lying in the grass. His arm, which had been over Reisi’s hip, had been thrown aside, causing him to reluctantly wake. 

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Mikoto groaned as he rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the quickly growing light of the sun. His voice was heavy with sleep and his usually gravely tone was even thicker. 

“When you have to worry about an entire tribe and keeping up appearances, very little time is left for rest,” Reisi smoothed out a few of the wrinkles in his over robe and then paused, “But apparently you’ve mastered the art of sleeping on the job. Please, tell me your secrets so I can laze around as much as you do,” he teased, his tone was sarcastic but his expression was playful. He was turned to the side so he knew Mikoto could see at least some of the smirk that was present on his lips. 

The Red fox chuckled in his usual husky baritone, made even gruffer by the sleep still intermingled in his throat, “Why don’t you lay back down and sleep with me some more. Maybe you’ll be able to understand what it means to relax.” 

“I honestly wish I could,” Reisi said with a tired smile, throwing his fur shawl back into place over his shoulder. “I have to go,” he said, as unwillingly as he had said it many times before. He met Mikoto’s gaze and offered the fox a small but sincere smile. 

Mikoto smiled back, just as small, and just as sad. “I know,” he replied, echoing the Blue foxes resignation. Even if he wanted to lie there with Reisi all day, he knew very well they could not. So, there was no point in trying to stop the others retreat.

Reisi leaned down and gave Mikoto a quick peck on the lips before he finally turned to leave. The Red fox simply watched him go, in no hurry to leave the peace of the small meadow. 

As the Blue fox walked away he shouted over his shoulder, “Don’t go causing anymore trouble for me this week Mikoto, and this time I mean it.” If Mikoto didn’t know Reisi better, he would have thought that the Blue fox really did mean it. But that was not the case. 

One of the corners of Mikoto’s mouth lifted into a lopsided smirk as he replied, “I guess I could,” mirroring the playfulness Reisi had shown earlier. 

“Hmmph,” Reisi scoffed, loud enough for Mikoto to hear and then mumbled, “Insufferable,” as he continued to walk in the direction of his town. 

Even though all the Red fox could see was Reisi’s back, he knew the other fox was smiling. He could tell by the looseness in the other’s shoulders and the slight flutter of his long white and blue tail. The hidden smile Reisi wore never fell as he walked beyond Mikoto’s sight. The effort to lighten the mood was appreciated by both parties. At least in one another’s company, there was no use in being sad or upset. If you couldn’t be happy with the person you love, who else could you be happy with? Newly resolute in their decision to stay together, they parted ways content with that fact. 

With Reisi having finally left, Mikoto closed his eyes, a smile of his own lingering on his lips as he lied back down in the grass. He would enjoy the crisp air and the slow warmth of the sun for a bit longer. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikoto made it back to the Red fox village about an hour later, after putting off his duty as king for as long as possible. He yawned as he entered Izumo’s small shop and went to sit in his usual spot in the stores corner. 

“Long night?” Totsuka asked with a knowing glint in his chocolate brown eyes, his ears flickering suggestively. 

Mikoto tried hard not to grin at the thought of Reisi, so he only offered Totsuka a small grunt as a reply.

Izumo scoffed as he dusted the endless book shelves full of rich Red fox history. “Well that turned out exactly as expected,” he grumbled. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Izumo, as long as they’re careful it’ll all work out, right King?” Totsuka asked, turning his brilliant smile in Mikoto’s direction after addressing Izumo. 

“I just hope they can be careful is all,” Izumo said with a heavy sigh. “I wasn’t joking when I said we were still doing damage control after this afternoon. You basically handed Shun and his underlings more ammo to throw at you, Mikoto.” The blond fox said seriously as he continued to dust. 

“Who cares what that old, bigoted bastard has to say?” Mikoto dismissed coldly, lighting a smoke pipe with a tiny flame. 

“Now king, that’s not a very nice way of referring to one of your oldest generals. Shun is just stubborn, I’m sure he means well,” Totsuka defended, only lightly chiding the Red fox King. 

“Hmmph,” Mikoto huffed as he blew smoke out of his lungs. 

Izumo sighed again, “I know you always try to see the good in others Totsuka, but I honestly think Shun has too many ulterior motives to be trusted. He’s been subtly trying to overthrow Mikoto ever since he took the title of king. Every mistake we make, he uses as an opening to gather support against us amongst our own tribe members. Giving him more reasons to oppose Mikoto will only agitate the situation,” Izumo said, finally dropping his duster and turning to walk over to his seated companions. “I know he doesn’t have many followers, since almost every Red fox is undoubtedly loyal to Mikoto, but I can’t help but worry when it feels as if someone extremely influential is breathing down my neck.” Izumo dropped himself heavily into the seat next to Mikoto and pulled out his own pipe. There was a frustrated crease between his brows, and his shoulders were stiff against the back support of the chair he sat in. 

Totsuka leaned over in his seat and put a hand on Izumo’s tense shoulder, “I know his anti-blue-fox sentiments are popular among many of our tribe members, especially since he’s one of the few Red foxes who participated in the war, but I doubt he’ll do anything malicious with the support he has gathered, it’s surly nowhere near the amount of support the King has. And besides, his son Eric is my best understudy and a wonderful young fox. I find it hard to believe someone so kind could come from a man with such ill-intent, there must be some good in him too,” he assured, smile never faltering. 

“You know, sometimes I want to lecture you about being so naïve, but as usual you’re probably right,“ Izumo slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke, letting the tension in his shoulders subside. “I know I’m just being paranoid, but all his harsh remarks at meetings have really started to unnerve me lately. It’s always war this, and war that, and some other generals are even starting to agree…” The blond fox closed his eyes and shook his head. “If anything tips the balance we might actually have to deal a potential war-“

“War is not an option,” Mikoto cut in curtly. 

Totsuka animatedly voiced his support of the king’s words, “That’s our King! Always steadfast when it counts,” he said, smiling wildly. 

Izumo grinned, “I suppose you’re right. He hasn’t failed us yet, I should stop worrying,” he said, taking another drag from his pipe and rubbing the back of his neck, finally resigning himself to relinquish his worries. 

“I say it every time that man brings up war. It’s not gonna happen,” Mikoto reaffirmed. 

Totsuka’s smile only grew, “As long as you’re king, I’m sure this tribe is in safe hands.” 

“Hmmm, because these powers were meant to protect, right?” Mikoto mumbled, smiling more to himself then to the fox seated across from him, as he repeated the words his friend had used to encourage him so many times before. Mikoto held up his hand, palm flat, and facing Totsuka’s direction. 

Totsuka beamed and lightly drove his much smaller fist into Mikoto’s palm, “Exactly!” he exclaimed, smiling even brighter than usual. 

They all started laughing at Totsuka’s excessive enthusiasm. It was nice; being able to relax and forget about all their concerns was something they all needed to do in order to stay grounded. In times like these, it was as if they were still teenagers; carefree and happy with the simplicity of their world. These moments where they could laugh without restraint and speak freely about their worries, they were nice, they were really nice. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Eric it has to be tonight,” his father spoke darkly, standing eerily in front of the fireplace with his hands folded behind his back. 

“I still don’t understand why-“

“Mikoto’s inner circle is vulnerable right now, if it receives a dramatic blow, we could possibly sway him to our side. Having someone else on the inside will also work to our advantage. Once Totsuka is dead, this tribe has only one option for head healer, and that is you Eric,” The thickly built older man said. His years of battling as a Red fox general had hardened his body and even though he was well on in his years, he still looked broad and intimidating; a man you knew had both the experience and the power to kill you. That was General Shun. He had a deep gash on one of his ears that had scared over many years ago and under his robes there were countless other battle wounds to be counted.   
“There must be another way! Totsuka doesn’t deserve this-“ Eric interjected again, trying as hard as he could to pacify his father and make him see reason. 

“Enough!” Shun shouted as he turned on his heels and stomped over to where his son was standing, “Eric, you will obey my orders as you always have, and that is final. You are my son, and as such, you will do as I say,” Shun sneered as he grabbed a handful of the other foxes’ robe, lifting the slimmer fox slightly off the ground and pulling him close enough that their noses were almost touching, “You are who you are because of me, after all, don’t even forget that boy.” The burning look of scorn in Shun’s eyes terrified Eric to the core and when his father finally let him go, Eric dropped to the floor, his knees having gone completely weak in his fright. He coughed a few times before he could fully gain his composure. 

“Are we clear on what you have to do, Eric?” His father asked him, returning to his spot by the fire-place, facial expression turning back into a cold, stoic stare. 

Eric was quiet for a while before he spoke, the reply barely squeezing out through his trembling lips, “Yes, father.” 

“Good, now go,” he ordered, coldly. 

Eric was able to pull himself off the floor and slowly leave the small living room. While his legs still shook slightly, he walked to his room with a heavy feeling in his heart. How could he possibly do this? Totsuka was his dear friend. But if he refused to do it – he thought as he swallowed hard and began to break out into a cold sweat – his father would surly kill him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eric knew that between the hours of nine and ten Totsuka was completely alone in his tent, usually reading up on new medical skills or finding his next new hobby. He knew that if he was ever going to strike, there was only this one hour window he could do it in. The Red foxes’ hands shook as he clutched a dagger at his side and a book in his arms. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to do this. He wasn’t sure if he could do this. Totsuka was his friend and mentor and honestly the nicest fox Eric had ever known. Totsuka had done nothing to deserve Eric’s father’s wrath or what Eric was about to do to him. The young fox knew that everything in his body screamed at him to stop, to turn back and run to King Mikoto and confess his father’s wicked plot. But the crippling fear that grasped his heart, whenever he thought of his father and what would happen to him should he fail in killing his fellow tribesman, made his body go completely numb and the urge he had to run away was paralyzed by the immense terror he felt. He inched closer to Totsuka’s small cabin and steeled himself as best he could as he gently knocked on the door. He heard a faint, “Come in,” from the other side of the wooden door and hesitantly pushed the door open. Totsuka was sitting in a wooden chair by his desk, seemingly engrossed with the book he was reading. When he looked up to see who had entered his home, he immediately marked his page and closed his book, throwing Eric a friendly smile. “Well, hello Eric. It’s unusual for you to come for a visit this late, is something wrong?” the dirty-blond asked with mild concern in his voice. 

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong, I just had a few questions,” Eric said, steadily, hoping his voice wasn’t noticeably shaking. 

Totsuka looked at him curiously but then smiled again, “Alright, I’ll go get us some tea and then you can ask me anything you want,” he replied kindly. 

Eric’s heart sank. How could he take the life of this kind-hearted being, this man who had done so much for him over the years? He felt the fear encircling his heart loosen slightly and his resolve start to crumble. As Totsuka stood and turned to get their tea, Eric finally broke under the pressure. 

“I’m sorry!” He yelled suddenly. 

Totsuka was startled, but turned to look at Eric, the agony on the boy’s face almost breaking the older foxes’ heart, “Whatever for, Eric?” He asked softly.   
“Tonight I-“ Eric swallowed thickly trying to say things he wished he’d never have to. 

Totsuka made his way over to Eric and placed a reassuring hand over his shoulder, “It’s alright, you can tell me,” he encouraged as he began to rub Eric’s back soothingly. 

Eric looked at him, face still contorted in a look of pure misery, but he continued, “Tonight I…I came here to kill you…” he finally said, just above a whisper. His voice breaking on the hard “k” sound that took the breath out of his lungs, and broke his heart to speak. 

To Eric’s surprise, Totsuka didn’t pull his hand away. Instead he moved both hands to rest on Eric’s shoulders and held him steady, “Was it on your father’s request?” He asked calmly. 

Eric was shocked that the other fox had figured it out so quickly and could only nod dumbly in response. 

Totsuka gave him a soft smile, “Don’t worry you were strong enough to not listen this time. You did the right thing, don’t be angry with yourself. We’ll go to Mikoto right now and explain th-“ 

Eric, who had been looking at the floor, was confused that Totsuka had stopped talking suddenly. Did he regret not getting angry with Eric? Was he going to strike him now instead of continuing to comfort him? Just as Eric finally gathered the courage to raise his head to look at Totsuka, the other man’s grip on his shoulders slackened and he collapsed. 

Eric was horrified as he instantly knelt down beside Totsuka’s limp body. “Totsuka-san, what hap-“ and right as he rolled the other fox over to assess what had happened, he finally noticed the shard of ice protruding from Totsuka’s chest. 

“I knew you were too much of a coward to go through with it, Eric.” 

The blond boy’s blood ran cold at the rough voice that came from the other side of the room. As heavy footsteps drew closer, he grabbed Totsuka’s body and held it protectively in his arms as he waited for his demise as well. But no blow ever came. 

He lifted his head, slowly and came face to face with his father. 

“Stop trembling, I’m not going to kill my own son. I still need you to take over this useless foxes’ position,” his father spoke callously, scoffing as he took a seat in Totsuka’s chair.   
“What makes you think I won’t disappoint you again?” Eric asked, looking down at Totsuka’s now lifeless brown eyes. He gently closed the healer’s eyes but did not tear his gaze from his face. 

“Well, if you tell them it was me I’d tell them you helped, which isn’t entirely a lie either. You’ve already got his blood on your hands and you have the most to gain from his death. Do you think they’d forgive you and let you stay in the tribe if they found out the part you played in this?” his father asked. 

The young blond fox was silent for a moment simply watching as the color faded from Totsuka’s once rosy cheeks. Finally, he turned to his father, “What do you want me to say?” 

“In a few minutes I’m going to leave and you’re going to scream. When the guards wake up and come rushing in here, you tell them you saw one of the Blues do it. Tell them you came to ask a question and when you opened the door you found him lying on the ground with a Blue standing over him. Our clans’ hatred for those Blue elitists alone is sufficient support for your story but the ice blade I used should serve to thoroughly convince them,” he ordered more than explained. 

Eric nodded numbly, ready for his performance, Totsuka still lying limp in his arms. 

His father stood and began to make his way out through the back door of the small cabin, “I’ll see you at home, Eric.” 

The boy stiffened and didn’t look at his father’s retreating figure, the suffocating fear from earlier had returned at the malice he heard in his father’s parting words. When he screamed a few moments later, it wasn’t as forced as he had imagined it would be and the anguish in the piercing sound was far more real than he expected it to be. Totsuka was dead, and it was all his fault. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The scream woke up nearly every fox in the village. Mikoto wasted no time in getting up from his bed and running out his front door. Despite his usual lethargy, he never hesitated to act something threatened his tribe. As soon as he was in the open air he smelled it; blood – and not just anyone’s blood – Totsuka’s blood. When his sensitive nose picked up the scent he sprinted to his friend’s home in a panic. His heart was pumping fast with fear and every second that passed as he ran in the direction of Totsuka’s small house, was a second wasted. When he arrived at the entrance of Totsuka’s home, Izumo was already there, standing in the open doorway. 

“Izumo, what’s happened?” He asked desperation apparent in his gravelly voice. 

When he received no reply he raised his voice at his friend, “Answer me!” he demanded as he stepped closer to the silent Red fox. 

“Totsuka is-“ Izumo’s voice was shaking as he spoke, his voice cracking before he could finish his statement.

This only heightened Mikoto’s fears and elevated his agitation, “Totsuka is what?” He barked. 

There was another pause as Izumo swallowed, loud and thick in his throat. Before Mikoto could question him again, his second in command finally answered. 

“Totsuka has been killed by a Blue fox.” 

Mikoto’s eyes flew open and something in his mind snapped. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel, he couldn’t hear and he couldn’t think. His body went numb at Izumo’s grim statement. It was not possible. This wasn’t happening, not now. This couldn’t be real. This shouldn’t be real. But when Izumo took a step into the small home, Mikoto’s vision was restored and he sincerely wished it hadn’t been. There – lying lifeless in Eric’s arms by a pool of his own blood – was Totsuka.


	6. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm sorry this took me so long, but being a graduating senior in college has buried me and destroyed my free time. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Mikoto never really had any favorites. He liked almost all food about the same. He didn’t mind drinking anything as long as it quenched his thirst. He did not have a preference for what he smoked as long as he could relax. He wasn’t one for reading, so he didn’t have any particular like or dislike for books like Izumo and Totsuka did. But, if he were to be asked whether or not he had a favorite color, he’d say he liked two colors above all the rest. The first was the radiant violet color of Reisi’s eyes when he cried or when the sun reflected off of them just so. The second color was the crimson red that symbolized the pride of the Red Fox tribe. However, the usual swell of delight he felt when he saw that dark red was now a foreign feeling. As he stared at the pool of excess blood surrounding his friend, he doubted he could ever look upon that color fondly ever again.

Once the shock began to fade, the inevitable rage set in. Mikoto stomped over to where Eric was still cradling Totsuka’s lifeless body, his aura starting to leak out as he approached the boy and his friend’s corps. “What happened?” He asked coldly as he stared down at Eric.

The young fox was too horror-stricken to articulate an appropriate answer right away and Mikoto was too impatient to give the boy enough time to compose himself. The Red Fox King crouched down beside the sniffling blond and grabbed a fistful of Eric’s outer robe. “I asked, what happened?” he growled, baring his canines at the boy. 

The frightened young fox only became even more choked-up, this time by fear rather than sorrow, as he stared into Mikoto’s enraged golden eyes. Before Mikoto could frighten Eric any further, Izumo placed a firm hand on the king’s shoulder.

“Stop scaring him Mikoto. You’re not helping him calm down enough to tell us what happened.” Izumo said sternly, his voice even and unwavering, his tight grip being the only give-away to his own inner turmoil.

Mikoto reigned in his raging aura as Izumo’s tight grip grounded him. Without anger fueling him, he became numb. He released Eric’s robe slowly as if he hadn’t realized he had grabbed it at all, and stared blankly at the floor boards under his feet.

Once Mikoto calmed down, Izumo released his grasp on the king’s shoulder and let out a deep sigh as he ran slightly shaking fingers through his hair. Some of his light blond locks were awkwardly skewed behind his ears but he did not seem to notice or care. He looked around at the small room as if he had never seen it before. The packed book shelf, the cozy seating area, and the small desk and chair were just as they were the day before and the day before that, but the brightness and life that once made him feel at ease in the small space were completely gone. His friend was gone. As he stared at Totsuka he willed himself not to cry; it was neither the time nor place. When he was sure his voice would not crack, he spoke. “Eric, we need to move the body and get it prepared for a proper funeral, while we’re doing that you should take the time to clean up and calm down. I need you to tell us everything that happened, alright?” Izumo ordered as he tore his gaze from Totsuka’s pale face and looked up at Eric. The sniffling fox gave a subdued nod and gently placed Totsuka’s body on the ground a few feet away from the gruesome puddle of blood. He stood on shaky legs and left to wash the blood off his skin and change out of his bloodied robes.

Once Eric left, Izumo turned to the guards that were still standing by the doorway, “Get someone to clean this up, I don’t care who you have to wake up, just make it quick and make sure to get Ayumi. We’re going to need funeral attire.” The guards nodded bitterly and were on their way. Izumo made his way over to the sitting area in the middle of the room and sat down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he fought back tears and anger, trying to maintain a clear head. Mikoto stood and moved to lean on the wall closest to the open door. They both wore sober expressions that only served to mask the confusion in their hearts. Neither could afford to break.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not long afterwards, Eric returned. He was now clean and composed enough to relate his story to Mikoto and Izumo. Totsuka’s body had already been moved and the pool of blood had been cleaned. Eric looked around listlessly for a moment before he decided to join Izumo in the small sitting area.

“Are you ready to tell us what happened, Eric?” Izumo asked, his voice giving away little to no emotion.

Eric did not look up at the other blond fox but nodded his head in affirmation. He took a long and deep calming breath and began to tell his tale.

“I went to Totsuka-san’s house to ask him a question about something I had read in an old medical book. When I got here I knocked, but no one answered. I thought it was strange so I went to turn the doorknob and found that it was open. When I-“Eric paused briefly as he wrenched back a sob that threatened to break his fragile composure. He took another steadying breath and continued, “When I pushed the door open I saw Totsuka-san being impaled by the blade of a Blue Fox. When the Blue saw me, he turned and fled and Totsuka collapsed. I rushed over to try and heal him but he was already-“another whimpering sob, “he was already gone…” as the young blond fox finally finished his story, he completely broke down once again. The guilt and utter agony he felt could be expressed no other way. He couldn’t possibly tell them the truth, but the lie made him feel ever worse.

Mikoto and Izumo were silent for a long while, letting the situation sink in as the facts were now clear to them. For a while the only sounds that were heard in the room were Eric’s sobs and sniffling. Eventually, Izumo let out a heavy sigh and stood from his seat.

“Thank you for telling us Eric, I know it must have been heard for you. You may go now.” Izumo told the younger fox. Although his words were soft and kind, his expression only reflected the emptiness and devastation he was feeling inside. Eric could not take Izumo’s sad attempt at comfort. He stood up quickly and fled the room, unable to handle any more of his own guilt.

Once Eric had slammed the door shut, Mikoto finally moved from his position nearby. The anger he had been containing started to seep out in the form of his fiery aura.  
“I’m going to kill the Blue that did this.” He said venomously.

Izumo did not look surprised by the sudden rage and violence that emanated from his old friend – simply sad. “You know that’s not what Totsuka would have wanted. I want to eradicate whoever did this just as much as you do. But rushing into Blue territory like you want to do right now, will endanger more than the killer, if could start a war.” Izumo said seriously.

Although the blond fox was terribly upset by his friend’s death, he knew there was still an entire tribe that needed his and Mikoto’s protection. No matter how strongly they both felt, they could not risk doing anything rash. Izumo clenched his fist in frustration and once again fought back a flood of tears. So much anger and so much confusion whirled around in his mind. Why Totsuka? Why now? Just, why? He didn’t understand and that upset him even more. It was difficult, but the rational part of his mind was still winning even if these questions kept circulating in his thoughts. He would find the answer, but he had to be calm.

Mikoto saw Izumo’s clenched fists and resigned expression, and his rage subsided, if only a bit. He knew he had to calm down, but he just didn’t know how. Not now.

“I’m leaving. Take care of things for now.” Mikoto ordered as he threw the door open so harshly the wooden object was almost torn in two.

“Where are you going?” Izumo asked sternly.

“Somewhere to calm down. Don’t worry.” Mikoto replied without looking back.

“Be back before morning, we need to figure out what to tell the tribe.” Izumo said, trying to sound firm but only managing to sound sad.

Mikoto did not answer as he stomped off into the forest. He was not intentionally ignoring Izumo, but he felt if he stayed around any longer, if he thought about what had happened any longer, he would really lose control. There was only one place he had in mind as he hurried through the darkened woods. The only place he felt could bring him any peace – the meadow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was quiet in the royal mansion that evening, as it was on most evenings. Reisi sat alone in his study absorbed in the new puzzle he had recently started. The Blue fox was just about to put another piece into its proper place when the doors to his study were thrown open.

Reisi had heard the frantic steps from outside but he was not expecting the heavy steps to come from Seiri, and he was certainly not expecting the calm and respectful captain to burst through the doors of his study so abruptly. After the initial surprise, Reisi stood at attention quickly, knowing that something serious must have happened. His ears were perked and ready to listen closely to whatever Seiri said next.

“Your highness, sorry to disturb you so late at night but we just received urgent news about the Red fox tribe. Their healer, Totsuka, has just been killed.” She said quickly.

Reisi’s eyes grew wide. Of all the news he had been expecting, this was most certainly not something he saw coming. However, he was quick to recover and start walking towards the door. He needed to re-dress and grab his sword. There was no way he would be staying in the mansion tonight. “Do we know who the culprit is?” Reisi asked as he moved past Seiri and into the hall, heading towards his room.

She swiftly followed and fell into step with him, wasting no time in answering his question. “Unfortunately, all we know is that whoever perpetrated the crime left behind the weapon he used.”

“And what was the weapon?” He followed-up quickly.

Seiri hesitated for a second, but then answered calmly, “An ice-blade, your highness.”

Reisi resisted the urge to stop dead in his tracks. This was too convenient. Both tribes were skirting around the possibility of war and now an ice-blade was used to kill a Red fox, and not just any Red fox. Their beloved healer, Totsuka, was known even to the Blues. To top it off, the weapon had been left behind as if to antagonize the Reds; a boastful symbol, proudly displaying who had committed the crime. Reisi was instantly suspicious. He knew all this had to be intentional. Above all the rational deductions he was making, there was one aspect of the case that stood out most. Something that justified Reisi’s suspicions more than any of his other assumptions – No Blue fox would ever leave his blade behind unless he was dead. If any tradition had survived in the Blue fox tribe since its conception, it was the honor one had for his blade.

“Have we started investigating this further?” Reisi asked, his strides becoming wider as he became more desperate to leave the mansion.

“I sent out two more men to investigate after we received the initial report, but we haven’t received any further information.” Seiri answered smoothly.

“I see. Have you sent anyone to investigate the council’s activities?” The king asked, rounding the corner at the end of the hall.

“I didn’t think that necessary just yet, your highness.” The captain answered, a little astonished at the rapid leap in their conversation.

“Put Fushimi in charge of a small team to lead the investigation of both the council and any other members of the Blue or Red fox tribe with pro-war sentiments. Order the rest of the guard to be vigilant of any further attempts to provoke some sort of conflict. This was a set-up, a catalyst for war. I will not tolerate such selfish actions. The killer must be found, Captain.” Reisi ordered as he opened the door to his room to retrieve his sword and his outer robes.

“Understood, your highness. What will you be doing as I mobilize the teams? Would you like me to send some of the guards to assist you?” She asked as she stood outside his bedroom door.

“No, that’s quite alright Captain. I have somewhere I need to be right now, please take care of things while I’m gone. I should not be long.” Reisi replied as he finished retying his robes and sheathing his sword.

Seiri gave him a worried frown, “Your highness, you do not intend to meet the Red Fox King alone, do you?” She asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

Reisi fastened one last time around his hip to secure his sword before turning back to Seiri.

He smiled apologetically at her, “If I said I was, would you try to stop me, Seiri?” He asked softly. She was about to retort but Reisi continued before she could, “You may not approve of my actions, but this meeting will be beneficial for both sides, trust me. Right now, he must be very distraught, and before he does anything rash I must speak with him. Please understand. This is my duty as both the Blue Fox King and as his friend.” Reisi spoke gently, but firmly. He did not want to betray the trust Seiri had put in him as her King, but he also could not ignore Mikoto. He was sure that his decision to go speak to Mikoto in the middle of this potential crisis was the best solution and he knew Seiri would understand. She always did.

“I have to go,” He said as he took a step past her.

“Be safe, your highness.” She said in return, worry evident in her voice and in her pale blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” He offered in an attempt to comfort her, and then he was on his way.

He rushed out of the back door of the mansion and headed for the forest. He knew that right now Mikoto was most likely a raging mess. The Red fox was probably desperate to calm down and Reisi knew he had to help him before the other fox found a dangerous outlet for all his rage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikoto’s aura was overflowing and burning a small circle into the ground surrounding him. He tried to stay as still as he could so as not to destroy too much of the meadow and the small white snowdrops within it, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t difficult. As he sat with his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead pressed to his knees, his rage would not subside and no matter how many times he tried to relax his aura would not calm. Being in the meadow helped him keep control of his anger, but only just enough to stay sane. His flames had grown so strong that his blood was boiling and he was hot to the touch. Even the snow that was currently falling on the meadow would melt and then evaporate as soon as it came into contact with any part of him.

“Reisi,” Mikoto whispered as he closed his eyes and once again tried to make sense of the situation. He yearned for Reisi’s cool touch to calm him down, but he was just so angry he couldn’t concentrate on anything for very long. All he knew was that he wanted the killer to pay. He wanted to personally watch the life leave the eyes of the monster who killed his best friend, and that left very little room for any rational thoughts.

As Mikoto ruminated over the various ways he would kill whoever was responsible, he heard footsteps approaching the meadow. His ears perked to attention and he quickly lifted his head from his knees, but he did not stand. Even through his angry haze he could make out Reisi’s scent and was familiar with the sound and weight of his footsteps. He did not budge from his huddled position on the ground and when he finally saw Reisi make it into the small clearing he was disappointed that his heart did not become lighter. Instead, seeing the blue fur and the traditional Blue fox tribe garments only made him seethe even more.

“Don’t come any closer.” Mikoto warned, as he noticed Reisi approaching him with haste.

The almost-growl halted Reisi’s advance. He wanted to comfort Mikoto, but he knew he would be unable to get anywhere if his presence aggravated the Red fox King even more. He decided talking would be best for now, a method he seldom thought affective with the other king but one he hoped would work today.

“I’m sorry for what happened,” Reisi began, with obvious sincerity laced into his words. The blue fox was hopeful that even through the burning haze, Mikoto would realize his words were genuine.

Mikoto tensed, unsure if the other’s sentiments helped calm him or fueled his hatred, as it solidified the horrible situation.

After a moment, Reisi took a step forward and was about to speak again when Mikoto finally decided to answer. He let out a bitter laugh that sounded more like air straining to leave his lungs than a proper laugh and said, “Sorry’s won’t bring him back.”

Reisi frowned deeply at the statement, but did not hesitate to reply.

“And neither will killing who did it,” He said straightforwardly, fixing his bright violet eyes on Mikoto’s grim face even though the other was clearly avoiding his gaze.

“You sound just like Izumo, are you gonna preach at me too? Tell me I should be a good little king and let it go?” Mikoto snarled, still looking off to the side and away from his lover. He was afraid of what he would do if he met the intensity of those violet eyes, or saw the blue fur that belonged to, not only his lover, but the man who killed Totsuka.

“I never said you had to let it go, but Mikoto, you must know that if you recklessly kill a blue fox it could start a war. A war that even I as the Blue fox King, will be helpless to stop. I know you’re hurting, and I’m sure that your entire tribe is as well, but from what I know of your healer he was far too kind to ever want something like war for the tribe he loved.” Reisi said softly. Rationalizing with Mikoto as gently as he possibly could, he hoped that his words would sooth his lover’s rage.

A moment of silence passed between them, the tension almost palpable enough to see. Reisi tried again, “Mikoto-“but was cut off.

“I loved him,” Mikoto declared, still refusing to meet Reisi’s gaze. For making such a grand declaration, Mikoto’s expression stayed dark, his eyes only giving away the anger that was boiling inside him.

Reisi’s blood, on the other hand, ran cold at the abrupt confession. He had had his suspicions while they were separated, but he still couldn’t believe it. He ran the words through his mind over and over again to make sure he had heard correctly, and even then, he didn’t know how to respond. Should he be angry? Sad? Indifferent? He knew that if he lashed out he would anger Mikoto further and end up catalyzing the very war he wanted to prevent just because his feelings had been hurt. As the Blue fox King, he could not allow his personal feelings to blind him, he had to stay calm. But how could he stay calm when the man he loves just admitted to loving someone else?

“Not the way I love you,” Mikoto amended, “but I loved him: as a friend, as a tribesman, as a brother and once maybe even as a lover. How can I not want to disembowel whatever scum decided to take his life, to take him away from us? If you’re asking me to calm down Reisi, you’re asking in vain. I will have the head of whoever did this, war or otherwise,” as he ended his proclamation, he finally stood from his position on the ground, the ring of dead flora surrounding him growing slightly as he moved. 

After Mikoto spoke, Reisi was able to regain his bearings. He tried again, determined not to lose sight of why he had come to meet the other king. He took a firm step forward and spoke, “Mikoto, think rationally. Whoever did this is obviously trying to provoke a war. Don’t let them manipulate you like this!”

“It doesn’t matter. With Totsuka gone, these flames won’t be calmed so easily. They will not be extinguished until I’ve had my revenge!” The Red foxes’ aura grew stronger and his flames hotter as he spoke. He didn’t even seem to care that Reisi was once again inching towards him.

“But didn’t you say that he wasn’t the only one anymore?” Reisi retorted, unwillingly letting some of the emotions he had been holding in shake his usually steady voice.

At this, Mikoto stopped; he remembered the cool touch or Reisi’s hand upon his fiery skin. And he hesitated, his flames dwindling, but only by a fraction.

The blue fox was on the verge of pleading, but he kept his voice as soft and even as possible. “Didn’t you say that I could also calm them?” He said as he took another step towards the red fox.

Mikoto flinched. He knew Reisi was right.

“Then let me.” Another step forward.

“I told you to stay back, Reisi!” Mikoto growled, baring his fangs at Reisi, but still not looking him in the eyes.

Reisi did not hesitate at the threat this time and simply kept moving forward. He spoke again, gently, “Mikoto, please, look at me.”

“No!” He angrily turned his head to the side and let his aura consume more of the flowers surrounding his feet.

Reisi was now close enough to feel the heat radiating from Mikoto’s aura. The closer he stepped, the hotter it became.

“Mikoto,” Reisi called out again, and still Mikoto stubbornly avoided looking at him.

Mikoto was fuming now. He refused to listen, and he refused to look at anywhere but the patch of flowers still left on his right side. Soon, he would burn everything, he knew.

Although Reisi wasn’t happy with being ignored, he took advantage of Mikoto’s distraction. When he was but a step away from the irate red fox, he coated himself in his own blue aura in order to reach out his hand and touch Mikoto through the dense fire surrounding him.

Mikoto caught sight of the glowing blue aura out of the corner of his eye, but before he could retaliate and deal Reisi a blow for interfering, ice cold fingers were placed upon his burning cheek.

“It’s alright,” Reisi soothed as he flattened his palm against Mikoto’s scorching skin. He immediately noticed a change in the strength of Mikoto’s flames. They were diminishing. Reisi wanted to sigh in relief. He didn’t know if he could really calm Mikoto down, but he was glad things were finally improving.

“Look at me, Mikoto.” The blue fox repeated after allowing Mikoto’s flames to subside a bit more. He kept a firm hand to Mikoto’s cheek and gently urged the other fox to look in his direction.

Some time passed, neither knew how long. It was a battle of wills made delicate by the fragile emotions of both parties. One would silently urge, the other resist, until finally, Mikoto gave in and turned his suffering gaze towards Reisi. He fully leaned into the cooling comfort of Reisi’s palm as liquid amber at last met brilliant violet.

Reisi smiled, small and soft. A smile that conveyed both warmth and remorse, and above all, understanding. And Mikoto broke. He never thought someone would look at him so gently again. His grief deluding him into thinking he was once again on his own. But, as he stared into those soft violet eyes he remembered something that was more important than his rage. The person who understood him most in the world was still with him. Mikoto placed his still burning hand over the cold hand Reisi had placed on his cheek and closed his eyes. He wrapped his other blisteringly warm digit around Reisi’s waist and held his cool body close.

Reisi let Mikoto embrace him and also closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Mikoto’s feverishly hot one. He placed his other had on the red fox’s neck, mimicking Mikoto’s need for proximity. Both their aura’s crashed with one another, but unlike when they fought, it was as if Reisi’s aura was trying to gently subdue the flames rather than challenge them.

It was in moments like these that Reisi knew they were good for one another. With Mikoto’s hot hands holding him so closely and so desperately, and his own arms clinging to the other fox just as urgently. He could calm Mikoto’s tumultuous red aura and in return Mikoto could warm him. Not just physically, but emotionally. They balanced one another. They brought each other peace. 

But peace in their world was just as fleeting as it was in the real world. 

As they were holding one another and Reisi was finally starting to believe he had made significant progress in his attempt to calm the other’s flames, a rustling sound was heard from one of the nearby bushes. 

Mikoto stiffened under Reisi’s hands and Reisi pulled his forehead away from Mikoto’s to turn his head in the direction of the sound. 

When Reisi caught sight of a set of blue ears, it was too late.

“What are they doing here?” Mikoto almost spat, as he started to pull away from Reisi’s embrace.

Instead of answering the question, Reisi tried to keep Mikoto in his hold and said, “Mikoto, calm down.” 

But his soft voice and his gentle touch did not work on the red fox this time. 

“Did you ask them to come here? Did you think you would need help subduing me if I became too violent?” Mikoto asked, his rage starting to overpower him again as his aura began to flow out of him. 

“You know I would never do such a thing, especially if it concerned a private matter. They must have come because they were worried. I came here to talk to you, alone, Mikoto, you know that.” Reisi tried to reason, this time sounding desperate. No matter how much trust he had in his men, this was not a situation in which he wished for them to be involved. 

“Do I, Reisi?” He asked heatedly, as he glared at the Blue fox King. “I thought I knew a lot of things before today. I thought a blue fox would never sneak into my village at night and kill my best friend. And I thought you knew better than to let yourself be followed here. But, it looks like I was wrong on both accounts.” 

Reisi was briefly stunned into silence, his ears even falling flat against the top of his head. How could Mikoto address him so harshly? When he finally spoke, it took all his self-control not to sound frantic. “Mikoto I was trying to get to you as quickly as possible, and when I left the mansion, everyone was too busy following my orders to watch me leave. I would have never expected that they would-” 

“Shut up. You should have kept your tribe under control,” Mikoto snarled, ripping his arm violently out of Reisi’s hold. “If you had been more watchful you might have been able to stop Totsuka’s killer!” Mikoto yelled, anger and pain apparent in every word. 

Reisi knew Mikoto didn’t mean it. That he was just hurt and confused and looking for someone to blame, but it still hurt. The hand that had been gripping Mikoto’s arm was now growing cold. And Mikoto’s warmth seemed so far out of his reach. 

He tried speaking softly again, “Mikoto-” but was silenced by the Red fox King in an instant. 

“Shut up!” The raging fox bellowed again. 

Reisi had lost his patience and his composure. Against his better judgment, he raised his voice and pleaded, “Mikoto you’re being unreasonable, please listen to me!”

“No! No more listening. All you blue foxes are the same! You’re just as bad as the blue who killed Totsuka!” Mikoto was seething now. All hope for control was lost the moment he finished his sentence.

He didn’t hear Reisi yell, “Please stop!” 

He didn’t see Reisi’s guard spring out of the bushes. 

He didn’t even notice that he was destroying the place that brought him peace. 

Mikoto’s red aura exploded outward from his body. His strong fire magic burned everything it came into contact with. Every tree, every stone, and every small snowdrop in the meadow. 

Reisi was quick to shield both him and the guards that had come out from the bushes in his defense. He set up a thick barrier with his ice magic and watched as the meadow he had become so fond of, quickly turned to ash. 

Thankfully Mikoto’s outburst did not last too long, Reisi was beginning to worry about how long he could keep the barrier around all his subordinates. 

Mikoto was heaving loud, shallow breaths after his explosive exertion, the outburst clearly draining much of his energy and revealing how fatigued repressing his powers had made him. 

Reisi took down the barrier when he confirmed it was safe and tried not to look at the desolated field around him. Instead he kept his gaze fixed on Mikoto’s exhausted and strained expression, which wasn’t much better. 

To everyone’s surprise, neither King was the one to speak first after the blast. 

Seiri defiantly took a step in front of Reisi, her ice blade drawn and ready, and said, “Red fox King Mikoto, the moment you endangered the life of our precious King Reisi, I could no longer condone your relationship with him. If you are a danger to him, I will not allow you to get close to him again.” 

Mikoto scoffed. Exhausted as he was, he knew the woman was being far too arrogant if she thought she could possibly fight him. On top of that, she was giving him an order? Mikoto’s blood began to boil again, his power resurging. 

“Step aside, Seiri.” Reisi said, recognizing Mikoto’s change in demeanor. The red fox could blow again at any second. 

The Captain hesitantly lowered her sword and stepped to Reisi’s right side. She knew she could do little to stop Mikoto if he were serious, but as captain of the king’s guard she could not stand by silently as the Red fox King threatened her king’s life. 

Mikoto kept his eyes on Seiri, still angered by her words. 

With ears pushed back against his bright red hair and teeth exposed in a threatening warning, he spoke, “You don’t have to worry cold hearted Captain. The relationship you were talking about no longer exists. The next time you see me, point that sword with conviction because it’ll be on the battlefield,” he nearly growled the last part before he turned to walk away. He was done talking with the blues, they only fueled his anger. There was nothing left for him in that clearing any longer, no more flowers and no more Reisi.   
Reisi struggled between running after him and staying with his guard. He realized the latter was the better option, but it did not stop his ears from drooping or his fists from tightening. It was over. Mikoto said their relationship no longer existed, and what was worse, he said they’d meet again on the battlefield. War was the primary thing he had wanted to prevent, but now it almost seemed inevitable. Reisi hoped Izumo would talk some sense into Mikoto, but he knew he was asking for too much. Totsuka was the one that calmed the storms, not Izumo, and not even him… 

“Your majesty?” Seiri inquired after Reisi had been staring in the direction of Mikoto’s retreating back for quite a while after the red fox had already disappeared. 

Reisi did not tear his gaze from the dark forest as he answered her. “Take the guard back to the mansion, continue to put all our efforts into the investigation of Totsuka’s murder. I’ll return shortly,” he ordered in a cold, detached voice. 

“But, your majesty we can’t just leave you unguarded!” Seiri protested, her light blue ears standing straight in alarm. 

“You’ve all done enough, Captain. Leave me be for at least a few moments.” His order was stern and Seiri knew there was nothing more she could say. She heaved a rather long sigh and began to lead the guards back to the mansion. 

“Quickly now, we have a great deal of work to do when we get back to the mansion. There’s no time to spare,” She commanded. 

“Yes, Captain!” They all replied.

Reisi waited until he could no longer hear his guards’ feet pattering on the forest floor before letting his ears droop down in sorrow. He finally allowed himself to look around the decimated meadow where all his happiness used to lie. He knew that looking at the field would have made him far too emotional in front of Seiri and his men. He could not show them how devastated he truly was by Mikoto’s words and the tattered flower field. Right now they needed a strong, resolute leader so he would only allow himself these few moments alone to grieve. He had been so sure he could help Mikoto, had been so elated to hear that he had the same calming powers as the red foxes’ healer. But he was wrong, they both had been wrong. Looking around the desolate clearing it was no longer appropriate to call it a field, let alone a meadow. Everything had been burned away. All that remained were ashes and dirt that were being softly blanketed in snow. Soon everything would be white, soon there would be nothing to distinguish this clearing from any other. He allowed his face to fall, his ears to drop and his tail to sag pitifully, but he would not allow a single tear to be shed. Though his eyes watered, though his heart ached, he breathed in steady, albeit shallow, breaths and refused to cry. Mikoto had his heart, but he would not have his tears. 

Reisi tightly closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the sky. The snow fell on his pale face, but did not melt. He felt cold, and hollow and wished nothing more than for the snow to numb the pain. He had been truly happy, if only for a moment. But now it was all gone, like Mikoto and the beautiful snowdrops that once covered his beloved meadow. He took a few more steady breathes and prepared to leave. He opened his eyes, took a long look at the dark gray sky, and let a few more snowflakes land on his face and hair before turning away from the clearing. Just as he was about to leave, he saw something poking out of the ashes and piling snow. Reisi moved closer to the small white and green plant to confirm he hadn’t been imagining things. There, in the ashes of the destroyed meadow was a small patch of surviving snowdrops. This small miracle warmed Reisi’s hardening heart and eased some of his sorrows. There was hope in all this destruction, there was life amongst all this death. Seeing this small bundle of unharmed flowers brought light back into Reisi’s dim, violet eyes. He plucked one to take with him back to the mansion and encapsulated the remaining bundle in a protective layer of ice, which he laced with some white fox magic to preserve them. He gingerly held the flower he had plucked in his hands, and felt a warm expression pass his features. He was fonder of these small white flowers now than he had ever been. He turned his soft, sad eyes to the remaining bundle. He would unfreeze them after all this had been resolved, it wouldn’t be safe for them to spread until then. And, hopefully, he would have the help of some warm hands when the time came. He clutched the flower to his chest as the thought crossed his mind. He didn’t want to delude himself, he wanted to be realistic, but he sincerely wished for his thoughts to be true.


End file.
